High School sucks
by missIF
Summary: Kaldur is the newest student at Gotham Acedemy where he meets: a very peppy cheerleader with a skin condition, her not-as-happy-but-caring boyfriend with anger issues, a blond archer with a big attitide, a red haired science wiz who can run faster than a speeding bullet, and a adolecent ninja-mathlete with abondonment issuses. Yes, high school was going to be fun.
1. Kaldur meets M'gann

**So this is my first YJ fanfic, season 1 based... please try not hate and send helpful reviews. In this basically an AU where nobody is really a superhero but they still have their powers and skills and everything is normal... well as normal as it can be in the DC universe...**

**In this story (Kaldur as the main since he's the leader), everyone ends up going to the same High School (even Dick since he skips) and ends up forming a 'club' where they turn into a version of their canon selves but more downplayed.**

**I don't own YJ... if I did Wally would be okay and Bluepules would be canon...**

* * *

Kaldur Meets M'gann

The second Kaldur'ahm entered the building, he was lost. He had never been to Gotham much less it's high class, super rich academy. Teenagers walked around him in groups, wearing the same clothes, gossiping about things Kaldur did not understand, and carrying large books. Nobody paid him any attention, some even turned their noses up at him believing themselves to be of higher class then him.

Kaldur pulled at his uniform collar, not liking how he could not breathe properly through his gills. He felt nervous as he walked towards what he assumed was the school's office. He saw two elderly women sitting behind a rather large desk, typing on computers and talking on phones. As he entered the office one of the women, a dark skinned women in a purple outfit with matching earings, noticed him and called Kaldur over.

"Come on in sweetheart," She said as he approached the desk. "You must be Kaldur'ahm. Good, here is your schedule for all of your classes until next semester and all of your text books. All academic classes- smart boy I can tell- and transferred from... Atlanta? You don't seem like it... Grade 11 and- oh! Just in time. Kaldur, meet your student assistant, Megan Mores."

Kaldur turned around and met a teenage girl about his age with red hair, freckles and warm brown eyes. "Hi. I'm Megan Mores, but you can call me Megan. I'm here to show you around the academy. Make sure you know where to go and how to get there." She held out her hand for Kaldur to shake, which he did.

"It is very nice to meet you."

"You too. Come on I'll show you to your locker."

Kaldur picked up the large stack of papers and text books and followed the red head girl into the busy hallway.

"So Kaldur, welcome to Gotham Academy **(A/N: i couldn't think of another school that fits future plot)**. I know it's a big place but you'll get used to it. We are in the same grade but this is only my second year here and now I know every part of this school of by heart! Over here is the cafeteria, that's where we eat lunch. But i'm sure you knew that, of course! Sorry, wasn't thinking. The cafeteria leads outside to the courtyard and the back grounds where the baseball, basketball and tennis courts along with the football field and archery range. A lot of people like to hang out in the courtyard at lunch or in between classes. Feel free to go at anytime when your free from class."

"It sounds beautiful."

"Oh it is. Fresh air is always good for the mind. Anyways Kaldur, what's your locker number?"

He took out the schedule and handed it to Megan.

"0135. Wow, that's right by my locker! Weird coincidence, huh?" Megan lead him down two hallways until stopping at a locker on the left. "Here you go. My locker is number is 0120 so I'm right down the hall if you ever need me. It says in your schedule that you have science in room 205 B. That's just above us after you take the stairs to the left. I have PE first so any questions?"

Kaldur's brain was starting to overflow with all of this information so he did not respond right away. "Yes. The woman in the office said that you were to be my guide today. And you have said I may contact you at any time, but how would I exactly contact you?"

The girl smacked her forehead, "Hello Megan! I'll give you my cell phone number so you can call or text me! You do have a cell phone right? If you don't I can give you my home number and then you can call-"

"I do have a phone."

"Oh... Great!" They exchanged devices, each inputting their numbers into the phone before handing it back.

"There," Megan said. "Now you can contact me when you need it."

"Thank you." Kaldur said. He meant it too. Megan was very nice and he was usually very good at reading people and Megan Mores seemed like a truly kind person.

She blushed, "You're welcome." And she began walking away... before turning around and walking right back.

"You should have lunch with me and some of my friends today. I'm a cheerleader. On the cheerleading team. Yeah... But I think it would be good for you to meet some other students. If you want to."

Kaldur smiled, "I would like that very much."


	2. Kaldur meets Wally

**Don't own YJ... so sad...**

* * *

Kaldur meets Wally

It took Kaldur 10 minutes to find his classroom. By the time he got there kids were already sitting in pairs at desks, discussing things that Kaldur knew had nothing to do with the advanced diagram drawing of what happens when protons exchange charge in a liquid.

"Ah, you must be Kaldur." said Mrs. Martan, the elderly science teacher with enormous glasses. "There is a free spot at the back. Mr. West, would you be so kind as to explain to our new student about todays lesson?"

An orange haired, freckled boy stood up and smiled, "No problem, Mrs. M."

Kaldur sat down and 'Mr. West' held out his hand.

"Hi. Name's Wally."

Kaldur took Wallys hand and shook it.

"My name is Kaldur'ahm, but most people call me Kaldur."

"Kaldur'ahm? Sweet name dude. What is it, like, European or something? Anyways welcome to grade 11 science 101! Feel free to zone out at any time. Mrs. Martan's as blind as a bat."

"Noted."

"So did you just transfer here? I've never seen your face before."

"Yes," Kaldur answered. "Before today I was homeschooled by my uncle." It wasn't a total lie. That was the cover story Kaldur and his mentor, King Orin of Atlantis mind you, had come up with. Technically the homeschooled part was true since his King had taught him many things. "But he thought it would be best if I were to spend my youth around others my age." Everyone else in the palace was either older or younger than him.

"So you moved to _Gotham_? Dude, I feel for ya man."

"What do you mean? What is wrong with Gotham?"

"Geez, you must have been homeschooled. Gotham's one of the worst cities in the country. Sure some parts of it are fine, but it's mostly known for housing some super rich dudes and is a hot spot for criminals, gangs, drugs. Bad guys. Not exactly Centeral City if you know what I mean."

"I do not live in Gotham. My uncle only sends me here for school after I was offered a scholarship."

"Aw sweet! Same here dude! I'm on a second year science scholarship but I'm originally from Centeral. Pretty cool, huh? So welcome to your first day in hell. Meet any cute girls yet?"

"So far I have only met two people. You and Megan Mores." Kaldur said uncomfortably.

"You met Megan? Good for you dude. She's awesome, not to mention a total babe."

"Yes she was very nice. I believe she is my student guide and asked me to have lunch with her and some of her friends."

"That's awesome. Me and Conner go way back and we both have gym together. He's cool in a doesn't-talk-very-much kind of way."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, "Who is Conner?"

"He's Megans boyfriend. They're really close and he's kind of the jealous type. Conner's also on the football team but he's cool."

Kaldur wanted to ask Wally what he meant by that when Mrs. Martan began handing out papers and asking if anyone know anything about electircity from last year.

"Hey Kaldur," Wally whispered. "I'm glad we got to meet each other. Want to hang out later?"

Kaldur smiled, liking the thought of amking two friends in less than thirty minutes. "Sure. Why not."


	3. Kaldur meets Artemis

**so far you have met two. Only three more to go!**

**Nope! Still don't own it...**

* * *

Kaldur meets Artemis

Kaldur wasn't bad at sports. He could run, tumble, grapple, climb and lift weights better than any other boy he had ever met. But no matter how much training Orin had given him or how much he tried, Kaldur down right sucked at archery.

His second periode gym class had only ran for 5 minutes, before some poor kid got shot in the butt by a stray arrow and the teacher had to leave the class to take him to the hospital. The class was small, only 13 boys and girls (not including arrow-butt guy and the teacher) and nobody paid Kaldur any attention...

"Your doing that wrong." A voice told Kaldur. It was not his imagination as it was female and coming from his right side. He turned and met a long blond haired, blue eyed girl holding a bow in one hand while the other rested on her hip in a disapproving manner.

"Kaldur, right?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes. And who might you be?"

"Artemis. I'm a friend of Megan and she asked me to keep an eye on you. And your using that bow all wrong."

"I have never used a bow and arrow before now. I apologise if my skills are not meeting your expectations."** (Sassy Kaldur is the best)**

Artemis shrugged. "It's fine. I can tell that it's not your weapon of choise."

"You are correct. I do prefer to use a sword and sheild rather than a long range weapon."

She laughed and sat on the ground, motioning for Kaldur to follow, which he did.

"So your not from Gotham, you live with your uncle and you know about the exact kind of weapondry you prefer. Very intersting."

Kaldur stared at her, "How did you know about-"

"Wally has a big mouth. You're all he talked about when he met me at my locker before class. That dummy can't keep a secert to save his life."

"You and Wally are close? Are you and he..." Kaldur let it hang there when he saw Artemis' face go red.

"What!? N-No it's not like that at all! He's a total jerk and a doofus and is so annoying all the time and I would definatly never-"

"Artemis," Kaldur interupted. "It was only a question."

She blushed and punched his arm playfully. "Very funny. So what are you doing at lunch?"

"Megan asked me to sit with her and her friends. I guess we will be seeing each other again."

"That's cool. You know Kaldur, you don't talk much but I like that about you." Her head turned back to their teacher, who had just returned from the hospital. "See you at lunch?"

Kaldur nodded.

* * *

**OMG THIS WAS SO SHORT! the last two will also probably be short too... but of well. good night!**


	4. Kaldur meets Conner

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL! *throws atomic kisses at you* this is the fourth chapter of HS sucks and i hope you enjoyed it thus far cuz I know I have!**

**Here is Chapter 4 my darlings!**

**Don't own YJ.**

* * *

Kaldur meets Conner

After Artemis had shown him how to properly use the bow, Kaldur waited for her outside the change room, just as he had promised her.

Artemis walked out, wearing the same uniform as Megan but with pants instead of a skirt **(we all know how much she hates skirts)**, "Hey. Ready for lunch?"

He nodded and they walked to Artemis' locker, passing the football team and a younger student, and were surprised to see Wally leaning against Artemis' locker munching on a bag of chips. When Wally saw them he threw away the empty bag and ran to meet them. He was faster than Kaldur had imagined...

"Hey, Kaldur! Fancy meeting you here." Then he noticed Artemis. "What are you doing here?"

"It's _my_ locker. What are you doing here Baywatch? Not waiting for me are you?"

Wallys face turned as red as his hair, "I so was not! I just happened to be waiting for my good friend Kaldur to get out of class."

"Yeah. Sure you were. Admit it Baywatch, you're stalking me."

"Would you stop with the name thing! AND I'M NOT STALKING YOU!" Wally yelled loud enough so that almost every head in the hallway was now looking at them.

"Whatever." Artemis scoffed and walked past Wally to her locker, leaving the two teens.

Kaldur decided that a change of subject was needed. "So you were waiting for me?"

Wally took his eyes off of Artemis, "Uh, yeah. I bumped into Conner earlier and since Megan wanted you to have lunch with her, we thought we could get the whole gang together. You know, so we can all hang out."

"We being who?"

"You, Megan, Conner, Artemis, and yours truly of course!" Kaldur did not miss the way he grumbled _Artemis_. Obviously Wally had some feelings for her, Artemis most likely returning the favour, and these were also not missed by the Atlantean teen. He smiled at the thought.

"We should wait for Artemis then, if she is also joining us."

"Fine but she should hurry up." Wally pouted causing Kaldurs smile to widen. Artemis soon appeared by Kaldur with a brown bag in her hand.

"Ready?" she asked. The boys nodded and they walked to the cafeteria, Kaldur walking inbetween the two, when a voice called out,

"Kaldur! Wally! Artemis! Over here!" yelled Megan from the farthest table. Beside her sat a boy, Kaldur's age, with short black hair, gray-blue eyes and wearing a football team jacket. He and Wally shared a high five.

"Good to see ya dude." Wally exclaimed. "This is Kaldur. He's cool in a silent, calm kind of way. Kaldur, this is Conner Kent. Football superstar and next in line for prom king!"

Kaldur could see Conner blushing from Wallys introduction. Kaldur held out his hand, "It is nice to meet you. Wally has spoken much about you."

Conner took his hand, "Nothing bad I hope."

"Nothing but praise." Kaldur glanced at Wally, who was giving him a look that said, _Thank you for saving me from a life of pain_.

Kaldur sat next to Conner, Wally next to Megan, until Artemis made Wally move over and they began bickering again.

"So Kaldur," Megan said. "How are you liking your first day? I heard you have classes with both Artemis and Wally."

"The day has been fine. Wally is in my science class and Artemis is in my PE class. It was very convenient."

"Well I think it's great. Now you have some friends to talk with."

"Kaldur." Conner said suddenly. "What's with the tattoos?"

The others were silent until Kaldur answered. "How did you know about-"

"I can see them on your hands under the sleeves."

"Oh. Well where I come from it is customary that when a boy turns 16 he is to take upon the tribal tattoos of his people. But it is something I do not like to boast about around others."

"I think it's wonderful." Megan said with a smile. "It's from your homeland and I think that it's great of you to carry on tradition."

"Plus it makes you look tough." Wally commented, earning a punch on the arm from Artemis.

Kaldur looked at Conner, who gave him an approving smile. At least Kaldur had met someone who talked just about as much as he did.

* * *

**This was short... but Supey doesn't say much so it was kind of hard... but at least I got some SpiteFire in there! BTW! Bonus points for whoever can point out some serious foreshadowing! Hint- the next chapter is my final intro chapter before I start getting serious! And you only have one more to go soooooo... NO SPOILERS!**


	5. Kaldur meets Dick

**The next chapter! And the last of the intro chapters! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and is now following me! You guys ROCK! *atomic hugs***

**word to the wise- this is my first fight scene and i apologise if it goes a bit fast... oh well**

**Don't own.**

* * *

Kaldur meets Dick

Everyone had agreed to walk to Artemis' house after school. Her parents wouldn't be home **(you can guess why)** so she had the place to herself for the night. After putting up with two more classes, history and math, Kaldur and Conner and Wally were now waiting outside for the girls, who, as Wally out it, were taking forever.

"Seriously how long does it take to put some books in a bag!?"

"Megan said she would be out in five minutes. It's only been three. Relax Wally."

"I bet Artemis is holding them up. Every time we hang out she's always the last one ready. I bet she does it just to annoy me."

"You sure seem to think a lot about Artemis."

"I do not!"

Kaldur had know these people for less than a day and already he felt like he had heard this a hundred times over. "Here they are." He said.

Artemis and Megan walked up to the boys, Megan looping her arm through Conners and holding his hand.

"Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and Artemis took the lead. It was _her_ house they were going to. They walked for a few minutes before Wally noticed something.

"Hey. Isn't this like, near the worst part of Gotham?"

"I didn't choose to live here."

"I know but this is probably the worst place to be. We have no idea what is going on here."

"Gotham is the same all over. It doesn't matter where you are. Besides, everyone around here knows not to mess with my _family_."

Megan only held on to Conner tighter, neither liking how some of the men they passes were looking at her.

"I had no idea that by just walking a few blocks, how much a city could change." Kaldur said anxiously. Already the buildings, cars, streets and even people looked much more different than how the schools neighborhood looked. It even smelled different, like stale beer and smoke.

"Yeah. You get used to it. Sadly." Artemis said softly, looking at the pavement. Maybe it had been a bad idea to go to her house. Megan and her uncle had an apartment on the north end of town, away from all this shi-

"Hey there princess." A voice said. The teens stopped and looked around, Conner holding Megan as he looked around for the jerk who had the guts to call his girlfriend 'princess' but saw no one that stood out.

"What do you want Jordon?" Another voice. This one sounded much younger but defiantly male. Artemis poked her head around the up coming corner.

"Oh no." Kaldur heard the worry in her voice. The other must have too since all five of them were looking around the corner. And Kaldur did **NOT** like what he saw.

A boy, ten or twelve Kaldur guessed, with black hair dark sunglasses and black hoodie was being surrounded by six men each twice his size. The boy seemed somewhat familiar too. The leader (Kaldur assumed he was the leader since the others kept looking at him obediently), Jordon, was approaching the boy until his back was against the wall. Artemis hissed in distaste.

"I know these guys. A bunch of steroid addicted bullies that like to pick on women and kids. Mike Jordon works for some drug lord in his spare time," Kaldurs anger rose, as did everyone elses, when Jordon grabbed the boy by his collar and sent a well aimed punch to his gut, earning a loud gasp from the child.

Wally was practically fuming, "I know that kid. He's in my calculus class. Skipped a grade because he's a genius or something."

Megan gasped when the boy was slapped across the face after making a crude comment, "Who is he?"

"Richard Grayson, but everyone calls him Dick. He's the adopted ward of Bruce Wayne who practically owns half of Gotham. Plus he used to be in the circus."

Artemis nodded. "I heard about Haley's Circus. About four years ago there was an accident-"

She stopped when she heard Jordon say, "So what do ya think, circus brat? Me and my friends just wanna introduce you to someone. It'll be fun. I promise."

Conner let go of Megan and looked at Kaldur, both thinking the same thing. And so they stepped out and faced the men, two holding Richard Grayson while Jordon held a knife to his cheek.

"Leave he boy alone." Kaldur said, his voice dripping with calm anger.

Jordon looked at the two teens, as did the other men and Richard. Kaldurs new friends stared at him in shock.

"Who the hell are you blondie?"

"Leave the boy alone." Kaldur repeated.

"Or what? Why do you care?" Jordon sneered.

Conner growled, "Or else I will break your face."

Jordon laughed, his friends joining in. "Very funny junior. But you must be pretty bad at math since there's six of us and two of you-" He stopped suddenly as an arrow flew past his ear and impaled its self into the brick wall behind him. Everyone was silent, except for Artemis who stood behind the teens, her bow drawn and already knotting another arrow. Where she got the arrows Kaldur did not know, but the look on Artemis' face told him she wasn't putting with Jordon or his goons.

Jordons eyes were wide, before turning angry. "You know what? I don't give a damn about you brats." He turned to the men holding Richard. "Get the freak out of here. Boss wants him alive."

"Hey!" Richard yelled as the other men began dragging him down the alley, not without a small fight from the boy. They didn't get very far though, as Wally appeared on the other side other the alley, his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone was so startled, even then men holding Richard nearly dropped him.

"You don't want to go there." Wally said, his voice deadly serious. His eyes widened though, when the two men took out guns, one aimed at Wally, the other at Richard. Jordon laughed,

"I don't know how you got there, speedy. But your still out matched and out gunned. Now leave before one of you gets a bullet in the brain."

"My name isn't speedy!"

"Whatever." Jordon and the other men each pulled out their own guns. Jordon walked over to Richard, grabbed him by the hood and held him in a head lock, holding the gun to the poor boys temple. The sudden movement knocked the sunglasses off of Richards face, revealing stunning baby blue eyes. Eyes that seemed terrified. Kaldur stiffened, even with his training he was not sure he would be able to help without Richard getting hurt, also there were the other men, three backing Jordon and the two behind. There was also the matter that Wally, Conner, Artemis and Megan could get hurt. Speaking of Mean, where was she?

"Let the kid go Jordon." Artemis demanded, pointing the arrow at Jordons head.

"Is that you Aremis? Never thought I'd see you standing up for some orphan brat. Hey! How's that hot sister of yours?" Jordon laughed.

Artemis' scowl deepened, Jordon must have struck a nerve.

_Can everyone hear me?_

Kaldur's eyes widened. Where did Megans voice come from? He did not see her anywhere, and from the looks of the older men, they had not hear her voice. Kaldur looked at Conner, who did not seem fazed at all.

_Loud and clear Megan._ Conners voice in his mind now.

_Kaldur,_ she was talking directly at him. _I know this may be shocking, but please do not panic. I have the power of telepathy so_ _I have linked our minds so we can talk in private about the situation. Wally and Artemis know too. _

_I understand,_ Kaldur replied in his own mind. The guy was from an underwater utopia, could talk to fish and conduct electricity from his hands. Understanding that Megan had the power to talk with her mind was only a surprise.

_Anybody got any ideas? Jordon could blow the kids head at any second!_ Wallys voice. Kaldur thought for only a second.

_I have training experience for situations like this. Prehaps I can be of some help._

Artemis, _Lead away Captain._

_Wally, you seem to have the meta-human ability of super speed. Use that to round up the two in the back while Conner and Artemis distract the other three. I will take down Jordon._

_How the heck did you know about my speed ability?_

_It's the only solution for how you got to the other end of the alley so fast. Now go!_

Wally was off like a rocket, creating a whirlwind surrounding the two goons in the back, taking the others by surprise. Jordon however, recovered from his shock too fast. He dodged the arrow fired by Artemis and fired his gun at her. Kaldurs heart stopped as it impaled its self into Conners chest.

Kaldur nearly screamed, until he noticed that Conner wasn't dead, not even dazed by the impact it must have had on him. There was no blood, no wound, not even a tiny scratch. Jordon screamed though. His grip on Richard tightening to a point where the boy couldn't breath and started to choke. Kaldur took the opening and ran at an inhuman speed, knocking his elbow into Jordon's temple. The man fell to the ground unconscious, letting go of Richard in the process. Kaldur helped the coughing boy up, both hands on his shoulders, and watched as Artemis fired two arrows, both pinning a man to the wall, and Conner ripping up a street sign, bending it as though it were a balloon, and wrapping it around the third man. In a matter of seconds, the teens had all six men unconscious and tied up in the alley. Megan had reappeared from where ever she had been and was tending to the small cut and bruise on Richards cheek.

Richard was fine. A bit traumatized but fine. Kaldur had asked him what had happened before they had shown up. Apparently, Richard was supposed to meet up with his brother but Jordon and his gang had caught him after school, wanting to kiddnapp him, while being complete pedophiales as well as jerks.

"It's fine. Really I'm used to the whole 'kiddnapping for ransom' thing. Being the ward to the richest man in Gotham comes with a price."

Kaldur had recognized him after a minute. He had been the boy in the hallway he and Artemis had passed. Richard had told them (after being pestured about by Artemis and Wally) that the football team like to pick on him. He didn't look at Conner when he said his, since Conner was on the team. Thankfully though, Conner had told Richard that he would talk to the guys about it. "If they don't stop I'll punch them into next week." Were his exact words. Richard smiled and made a joke causing everyone to laugh. Dispite the event they had just gone through, Kaldur had never felt so normal. As if he was made to do this...

"Thanks for saving me today." Richard said putting his sunglasses back on.

"No sweat dude. Just remember to keep the whole 'we have super powers' thing on the down low." Wally replied putting his arm around Richards shoulder.

Megan smiled warmly, "It was nothing Richard. We were glad to help."

"Don't call me Richard. Way to formal. My friends call me Dick."

Kaldur agreed, "It was nice meeting you Dick. If you ever need help again, please tell us. We do go to the same school after all."

"Plus I'm only allowed at Gotham Academy because of Bruce Wayne giving me a scholarship. Consider this me just paying back." Artemis said, but she was still smiling at the thirteen year old (Kaldur had asked and yes. He was thirteen).

Megan smacked her forehead, "Hello Megan! You can hang out with us at school too! We'll all have lunch together!" Conner nodded in agreement.

Dick smiled up at Kaldur (remember that he is short and 13), "Great. Totally feeling the aster."

* * *

**BA-BAM! AND DONE! YES! AND IT WAS LONGER THEN THE OTHERS! YEEEEESSSSSS! btw in this story Wally, Artemis, Conner and Megan have all been friends for a while which is why they know about eachothers powers. Yes, Megan is still a martian, Conner is still half kryptonian (but I changed it up a bit you will see). well it's 1:30 am so I'm going to bed now. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**don't forget to review... reviews are the ion to my green launtern**


	6. Everyone meets the BatFamily

**oh my god that was a long chapter. I really didn't mean for it to go that long but wow! Poor Dickie was being manhandled again. Not going to happen now that he's got his friends. (seriously. Nobody messes with the teams little brother. NOBODY) and now that I have introduced everyone, I can start the actual plot... which there is none of. This will mostly be just a bunch of short stories. **

**I have also decided to do some shorts about the team meeting each others families... This should be interesting. Heads up! In this AU, there are still the original heros like Batman, Superman, Manhunter, AquaMan(as I mentioned in earlier chapter he is still Kaldurs mentor/king) but in this they are mostly known as legends or myths like in the early days. You don't need to pay that much attention though since this is mostly about the kids and their adventures as a team.**

**And so I give you the first of the 'Everyone Meets the Family' verse.**

**I checked my emails and no. Still don't own.**

**P.S. forgive me about the foul laguage. You will understand what I mean**

* * *

Everyone meets the BatFamily

After saving Dick from being kidnapped by Jordon and his goons, everyone had decided that Artemis' house may not be the greatest place to hang out. So Dick had invited everyone to Wayne Manor as a 'thanks'.

"It'll be fine. Bruce is on a business trip to Metropolis and won't be back till tomorrow. And I don't think Alfred would mind. He likes company."

"Who's Alfred?"

"He's Bruces personal assistant. Basically raised Bruce his whole life."

"So he's like a butler?"

"Yeah, he's a butler. A ninja-butler though."

Dick texted on his phone, waited a minute, then a small _beep-beep _sounded. "Cool. Alfred said it's okay for you guys to come over"

"Are you sure?" Kaldur asked. "We have only just met. And I do not wish to intrude"

"Are you kidding me? You guys just saved my life. Besides, it's your first day in Gotham and you just survived a gang attack. You should get an award."

So now they sat in the back of a limo, each as uncomfortable as the other. Besides Wally, who kept asking questions about the limo and just about every other rumor that he had heard about Bruce and his life.

"Lucious Fox?"

"He and Alfred were both good friends of Bruces parents."

"The body found at Wayne Enterprises?"

"True. Joker thought it would be funny."

"Vicky Vale?"

"One of many, but she's nicer than the others."

"Whats this button do?"

"Opens the window."

Artemis punched Wallys arm, "Would you stop it. We are in a limo."

"I've never been in a limo before. This is so cool!" Megan said cheerfully. "I can't believe this is what it's like for you everyday."

Dick shrugged, "It gets old quick. I'd rather skateboard to school then take this. Sorry Alfred."

The man up front driving looked back at the children in the rear view mirror. "No offence taken, Master Dick."

"Dude," Wally whispered. "He even calls you 'master'. What are you royalty?"

"That's just Alfred for ya. Get used to it."

The limo pulled up to the manor, stopped, and everyone got out. Immediatly, Kaldur was taken aback. The house was bigger than the school and looked more like a museum than a house. Old and made of stone but still sturdy and big enough to hold maybe 300 people. Kaldur looked at the others, each staring at the giant house with wide eyes. Kaldur heard Dick laugh,

"That never gets old." He assumed he meant the looks on their faces. "Come on in guys."

"Shall you be needing any snacks, master Dick?" Alfred asked.

"No I think we'll be fine." Dick walked up the steps, the others following him, Kaldur at his side.

"I heard that Mr. Wayne adopted you a while ago."

"Not really. I'm more like his ward then anything. There hasn't been any official papers or anything but it's still cool." Dick opened the front doors and they walked inside.

"Today, you said you were meeting your brother. But so far you have only mentioned yourself, Mr. Pennyworth and Mr. Wayne."

Dick looked surprised, "Oh sorry. Yeah. Before Bruce took me in he-"

Dick didn't get to finish his sentence as a large body fell from the ceiling and landed on him, flattening the boy on the ground and scaring the living crap out of everyone else. Alfred merely walked past the children with an amused look on his face.

Kaldur merely stared at the teenager, he looked around Kaldur's age, currently pinned Dick to the floor.

"Where the hell where you Grayson!? You were supposed to meet me after school! I waited for an hour! What happened?" The older boy yelled at the younger.

"It's not like it was _my_ fault!"

The older noticed his face, the bandage Megan had put on him and the bruise. "What the hell happened? Who did this? It was Jordon and his prissy boy band wasn't it! I swear to God I'm going to beat the living shit out of those bastards for this! And who the hell are these guys?"

The older boy turned and looked at each of the teens. He had black hair and shocking green eyes. Kaldur could tell just be looking at him, this boy was dangerous.

"So who are you guys?"

Dick made a muffled noise on the floor.

"What?"

"Geerff uff!"

"I can't hear you Grayson!" Obviously the green eyed boy did not realise that he had Dicks face against the floor. Suddenly the older boy was thrown back, nearly crashing into Wally who yelped, and Dick got off the floor, his face red.

"I said get off! Geez Jason!" **(yes. yes this is an older Jay AU. Can't help it I just love the idea)**

"It's not my fault!"

"You were the one who had me pinned on the floor beneath your foot!"

'Jason' got up and stood nearly two feet above Dick. "Not my fault your so tiny."

Dick growled and through a punch while Jason easily dodged and Dick ended up in a head lock. Jason looked at Kaldur while Dick squirmed. "So who are you guys? New friends of Dickie-birds?"

Kaldur and the others shared a look, they had just met Dick but really. What else could they be to him? Conner nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

Jason examined them for a moment. "So your metas, huh?"

"How did you-" Kaldur started.

"I know an Atlantean when I see one. Plus I'm kind of a detective and a genius so it's not that hard to figure out. Also, Bruce is a friend of Mr. Kent. Nice seeing you again Conner."

Conner looked amazed. He did recognize Jason but it must have been a distant memory. A memory that consisted of Jason teasing him every five seconds...

"Yeah. You too."

Suddenly Megan gasped loudly, "Your in my Spanish class! You're also the one everyone says went to jail and runs a drug trade behind the school!"

Dick stopped struggling, "Jason? Running a drug trade? Ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever- OW!" Jason had 'accidentally kneed Dicks chest, shutting the boy up.

"Sorry Meggie. No drugs and no jail. But I was arrested once. Big misunderstanding though."

Artemis crossed her arms, "So you are a criminal."

Jason smirked and shrugged. "The guy had it coming. Anyways how do you five know Bird Boy here? He doing your math homework?"

"They were the ones who helped me with Jordon." Dick said from his under Jasons arm.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." Wally said. He didn't like this guy.

"Cool." Jason let go of Dick, who stood up properly and rubbed his neck.

"Guys this is my older brother Jason Todd. As you can see he's kind of a lunatic." Dicks comment earned him a smack on the head.

"I'm not crazy. And Dick, I'm going over to Roy's soon so try not to destroy the manor." Jason let it end there and walked up the giant stair case and out of the teens sight.

"Well," Artemis sighed. "He was interesting."

"Yeah. He can be a jerk sometimes but most of the time he's fine. Cool even. I pity Jordon though. When Jason finds him I just hope there's going to be something left of him."

Kaldur took his eyes off the stair case. "He is protective. A good characteristic for an elder sibling."

"You have any siblings Kaldur?"

"No. But I did grow up around others who could be considered as family."

"Speaking of growing up," Wally said. "That guy said your an Atlantean. Like your from Atlantis. The Atlantis."

Kaldur looked down, not wanting to talk. Dick noticed this.

"Hey. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"No. Megan. You trusted me enough to know about your telepathic ability, and Wally about your super speed and Conner with your strength and invulnerability. I believe you have the right to know. Yes I am from Atlantis. My hands and feet are webbed and the tattoos you saw earlier Conner, are Atlantean."

"Cool." Dick whispered. "Jason said you guys were also metas." He looked at Conner, Megan, Wally and Artemis.

Wally held up his hand, "Super speed. Pretty cool right?"

Artemis still had her arms crosses, "I'm not a meta."

Conner sighed. "I'm half kryptionion."

"You mean like Superman?!"

"Only half."

Megan was the last. She fidgeted on her feet, unsure to tell them or not. But Conner took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. _No point in keeping it a secret anymore._

She breathed heavily and her skin turned green causing both Dick and Kaldur to step back in surprised. "I'm a martian. From Mars. Please don't freak out."

Dick smiled widely, "Freak out? Are you kidding me this awesome! Suddenly I don't feel like such a loner."

Megan looked at him surprisingly, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone is always making fun of me because I used to be in the circus." Dick suddenly did a backflip, landing perfectly in the same spot. "Now it just feels like I've got someone who knows what it feels like."

Kaldur thought he may have phrased that wrong, that it might hurt Megans feelings, but she just hugged the small boy and whispered a thank you.

Wally looked like he wanted a hug too. "Hey! You know what. We should hang out like this more. Now we have a whole team of weirdos. Super speed science geek, a perky martian with great looks, a half alien with anger issues, a big mouth archer with daddy problems, a thirteen year old mathlete and best of all-" Wally was suddenly at Kaldurs side, his arm around Kaldurs shoulder.

"A kick-ass Atlantean leader who knows what he's doing."

Kaldur knew his face had gone red, since everyone else was laughing. Not in a way that they were making fun of him, but in a way that friends laugh together.

"Hey! Grayson!" A voice called from the second floor. Everyone looked up at Jason. "Bruce just called! Guess who's in charge tonight!"

Dicks face paled. "Oh no."

"Oh yeah Dickie-bird! Big bro Jason is your boss now!"

Dick looked at Kaldur, "I don't suppose I could come live in Atlantis with you?"

Kaldur smiled lightly, "I doubt even Neptune could save you from him."

Everyone laughed.


	7. What would you do?

**OH MY GAWD! LIKE I LOVE YOU ALL JUST LIKE SOOOOO MUCH! *giggles* im weird... Any WAAAYYYSSS! THANK EVERYONE WHO reviewed*cough* and I am so proud to now have 21 followers! SHOUTS TO YOU CUZ I LOVE YA! i hope you all enjoyed meeting Jason and Alfie. I know I did! Jason is a great bigbro (as you will find out) and it's fun to show some brotherly bonding with the team. maybe even some sisterly bonding if you catch my drift cough*send in ideas*cough. If you do have any requests I will try my best to bring your dreams alive. But I'm no fairy God-mother...**

**this is part of my new 'Original Line' series. It follows the original canon version of YJ. I really wanted to do this piece for a while now. It's been stuck in my head for a while and now I get to share it with you! also I noticed I have been spelling _ATLANTIAN_ wrong... silly me**

**So here ya go!**

**Don't own...yet... *smiles evilly***

* * *

Like every mission, it was not supposed to end this way. It was, as Batman always says, a simple recon mission. Obtain some information from a secret laboratory in Mexico, don't get spotted, then head back to the Cave for fresh waffles and hot chocolate.

As far as Kaldur could see, there was no chocolate. He was tied to a chair, metal bindings so that even with his Atlantian strength Kaldur could not break through. His water bearers were missing and his electric powers would not help. The room he was in was dark and the only source of light was the one shining down on him. He saw no sign of his team, nor the person who did this.

* * *

Earlier

_Is everybody in position?_ Kaldur asked his team.

_All clear. Employees checked out half an hour ago. _Artemis confirmed.

_Guards are out and won't be waking up for a while. _Wally.

_Superboy. How are you and Miss Martian?_ Kaldur asked.

_Yeah. Everything's cool in here._ Conner, M'gann and Robin were inside one of the labs, Robin downloading all the necessary information while Conner and M'gann kept an eye out for trouble. What happened next, Kaldur had never planned for.

Robin screamed and his mind tore away from the telepathic connection.

_M'gann! What has happened? _Kaldur asked urgently.

_Robin's unconscious! He said he was almost done when something shocked him. He's still breathing but I think he might need medical attention._

_Can you get out of there?_

_Yes but Kaldur- _And Kaldur heard M'gann and Superboy scream. Then his mind was silent.

_M'gann!? Can you hear me?_ M'gann must be unconscious and Kaldur hoped that they were not harmed seriously.

He pressed his communicator, "Kid Flash. Artemis. Did you hear that?"

Wally pulled to a stop next to Kaldur, Artemis hopping off his back. "We heard everything. Kaldur we have to get them out of there."

"Agreed. We will not abandon our teammates. But we will have to be careful. We do not know what we are up against."

* * *

Now

Thinking back on it, Kaldur knew it had been a stupid decision. Sending in the team against an unknown enemy, it was Clayface all over again. He could still feel the bruise on his head from when he had been knocked out.

"That must hurt. Even with your Atlantian skin." A voice called from the darkness. It was female, Kaldur could tell, and it continued to taunt him. "Sorry about that. Not really but whatever. Your awake now which is good."

"Where is my team?" Kaldur demanded.

The voice laughed, "Don't be so worried Kaldur. They're fine. For now. But it's **you** I'm interested in. Or rather my employer."

"So you are an assassin. Who is your employer?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Sorry fish boy. My orders are strict and I don't like to disobey orders. So here's what I'm going to do. I will give you an option."

"Why take me? If you wanted the Leagues attention, you will have to try harder than this."

"When did I say we wanted League attention? Sorry fish boy but this isn't about the Justice League. It's about you, you and that little band of sidekicks you lead. That's right fish boy. I know everything about your team."

Kaldur did not respond, not wanting this enemy to know how surprised and afraid he was. It got even worse, when the TV screens turned on each showing a live video of his friends. Conner laying on the floor unconscious next to a piece of kryptonite, M'gann trapped in a cage made of fire, Wally glued in place on a wall, Atremis chained to the floor and Robin tied to a chair in a similar way like Kaldur, only he was unconscious like the rest.

"I know about your pet kryptonian, his little martian girlfriend, the Flashes idiot copycat, your blond friend with daddy issues and the Batmans little protegé. Actually not much on bird boy. Not like you know much about him anyways. I know something though."

Kaldur did **not** like where this woman was going. Her voice sounded much to threatening to just be talking about Robin.

"I heard that you gave him a special job. After you little Birdie-boy is supposed to take up leadership of your little rag-tag team."

Kaldurs heart leapt to his throat, "How did you know this?"

"Bane has a big mouth. But really Kaldur, I'm surprised. Picking a thirteen year old as your successor? Even I didn't see that coming."

Kaldur was starting to get mad, "He has the most experience out of all of us, is reasonable and smart beyond his years. If you talked to Bane then he would have told you what I said that day. Robin was born to lead this team."

"Then why are **you** leading it? Why **you**, Aqualad? A fish out of water?"

"The team chose me. And I will not let them down."

She was silent for a moment. "Cute. So what you're saying is you are leader until you let them down? That's an interesting thing to say. You should be careful about the things you say around me Kaldur."

"I will repeat myself, I will not let my team down."

"But what if you did? What if you tried your hardest, but it still wasn't enough? What if they never forgave you for something? Could you forgive yourself? Would you forgive yourself? Or is being leader so important to you that you would die for it?"

"I made an oath to my mentor and my friends that I would I die for them."

"Like I said, cute. So if you died, kiddo here would be the one to take your place?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Just curious. Say, Kaldur. Have you thought of what would happen if you let your team down yet? Better yet, how could you let your precious team down? They must trust you a lot to let a stranger like you lead them. You've only been on the surface world, what? A handful of times? Most of the time as Aquaman's lackey. You know nothing of this world."

"I am not a _lackey_. My King chose me and taught me to be his partner, to take his place should he parish while he is still needed. He taught me how to be a hero for both the surface world and Atlantis. I will not allow you to say otherwise."

"Touchy subject. Oh well. I'm not really interested in your petty speech about King Gills for Brains. No interest at all. The League is boring. Superman, Batman, Aqualoser, Flash and the Martian can all take a hike for all I care. Sadly thought, my employer _does_ care. So I want you to help me out here Kaldur. I need you to do something for me."

Kaldurs eyes narrowed as he tried to completely control his anger. This woman was pissing him off. "What do you want?"

"It's simple really. You tell me the location of the Leagues super secret hideout and I let you and your pals go."

"How do you know I simple will lie and lead you into a trap. Give you false information."

Kaldur could practically feel her smiling, "You won't. Unless you want someone to die."

"I **will** die before I give you any information."

"Oh Kaldur sweety. I never said **you**."

One of the screens in front of Kaldur turned vibrant blue, and Kaldur could only watch as Robin silently screamed in his seat as electricity shot through the boys body.

"Stop this!" Kaldur yelled. "Please stop!"

"It will stop Kaldur. Once I get the information. Remember what I said? If you died then the kid takes over right? What will happen when he's dead instead of you? What will your team and mentor think when he dies on your watch? What will **you** think of yourself?"

Kaldur stared at the screen. This woman would not stop until she got her information and even then Kaldur did not know if she would stay true to her word, or continue torturing his friends and himself. Kaldur looked at his lap, feeling defeated, when he notice the Atlantian symbol still on his belt. _The tracer,_ he thought. There was still hope. If Batman had noticed the absence of the team, which Kaldur knew he would, he would immediately check their location. Once he saw they were not where they were supposed to be Kaldur only hoped that Batman would inform the rest of their mentors and be on their way. It was a very strong _hope_ though, as Kaldur did not know how long Robin would last. Kaldurs only option was to stall. A plan quickly formed in his mind.

"I will tell you."

The screams stopped and the voice purred, "Good. Now, what's the location?"

"You wish to locate the Leagues hideout. Yet you do not seem to know of the Hall of Justice."

"I know about it. A stupid front for their real hideout."

"You are wrong. I have been inside the Hall myself." Kaldur felt the tracer buzz. A sign that the League would be arriving in

5...

"You have been lead astray."

4...

"There is no secret."

3...

"But I will tell you this, whoever you are."

2...

"The moment you thought that messing with my team and the Justice League-"

1...

"You were screwed."

The single light went out as a massive _CRASH!_ exploded in the room and everything went dark.

* * *

Later

Everyone was fine. M'gann and Conner were already back on their feet with the helpful care of their mentors **(A/N: Yes. Superman has accepted Conner. I don't want to write about mean not-daddy Superman.)** and Batman had assured Kaldur that Robin, though still unconscious, would make a full recovery. He had even gone as far as to give Kaldur a smile and told him had done a good job. Kaldur nearly beamed when his own mentor put his hand on his shoulder and told him he had done the right thing. He nearly blushed when M'gann and Artemis and Wally hugged him in front of everyone and told him he was the best leader they could ask for (obviously they had been awake enough to hear the conversation between Kaldur and their kidnapper) and Superboy even smiled at him as a silent _thank you_.

The woman who had kidnapped them was an assassin for hire by the name of Amilea Von'Naught. A former soldier in the League of Assassins until she went rogue two years ago. She had been arrested by the Leagues own Aquaman after she tried to murder the King of Atlantis at a press conference. She had had it out for Atlantians ever since.

Aquaman had personally beaten the crap out of her for kidnapping his student and making his friends suffer. Kaldur almost felt bad for her, knowing how ruthless his King could be... At least his wife and Queen had not been her. The assassin might not have made it out alive... Oh well.

Kaldur walked a bored the BioShip with his friends, glad that they were okay. What he had told Amilea was true. He would die for his friends. But not today. Today was not the day. Nor was it anytime soon.

* * *

**I HAD TO! I just had to! It was too perfect! I'm sorry! (not really) I really liked this chapter. minus the Dickie torture of course, so sorry but I needed something! oh well. please REVIEW! I ENJOY THEM! GIVE ME MORE SHORT STORY IDEAS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I will also post a bonus chapter if I get at LEAST 5 reviews! SO REVIEW CUZ U DON'T WANT TO MISS THIS CHAPTER! **


	8. Cookie fight

**Who has two thumbs and loves the internet? THIS GIRL! I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR READING!**

**Here is another chapter I made up on the spot.**

**Don't own.**

* * *

Cookie fight

Kaldur had never heard of a 'bake sale'. But when Megan told him that the school held one every year, he had to admit he was excited. Apparently a bake sale was when lots of people came together in th school yard and presented the other students and faculty with home-made pastries and other assorted goods for cheap prices to raise money for the football team (as if the school didn't have enough money already). All the cheer leaders were helping out so that, of course, included Megan who had somehow convinced everyone else to participate with her.

Megan was making home-made chocolate chip cookies.

Conner couldn't bake so he would be helping Megan the entire time.

Dick said he could bring in a cake.

Wally would be bringing pie (if he didn't eat it first).

Artemis volunteered scones.

And Kaldur had absolutely no idea how to use an oven nor what exactly a pastries was (they didn't have them in Atlantis) so he would be there for just moral support. According to Megan and Artemis, Kaldur had caught the eyes of more than one of the cheer leaders and their friends. Wally had refered this to being called 'eye candy'.

The surface world is weird.

So here he was, three days later, standing behind a table in the back field selling home cooked goodies for twenty-five cents a piece while Megan smiled and Conner made change.

"Freshly baked cookies straight from the oven! Get them while they're hot!" Megan advertised. Conner winked at some girls passing by and they giggled, bought 5 cookies each, and ran away. Conner high-fived Megan.

"I still don't understand why you do that." Kaldur said. Conner put the money in the metal box they used for a cash register.

"It helps get customers. Don't ask me how or why because even I still don't understand. Girls are just weird." He answered, shrugging.

"Not _all_ girls are like that you know." Artemis and Wally walked up to the stand carrying more pies and scones. Megan and Artemis set about rearranging the table while Wally, Conner and Kaldur sorted out the change and set up the tent.

"Wally this pie smells amazing!" Megan said. It did. Kaldur could smell it from here.

Wally beamed, "It's nothin' beautiful. Just old grandma West's secret recipe."

Kaldur saw Conner roll his eyes and smiled slightly. Wally would never learn.

"Grandma's pie's got nothing on this cake."

Kaldur looked our his shoulder and saw Dick carrying a cake almost as big as he was. He set the giant, chocolate frosted dessert down on the table and Wally was standing next to him in less than a second.

"Dude. That's not what I think it is, is it?"

Dick crossed his arms, smiling. "Yes. Yes it is."

Kaldur could see the drool already forming from Wally's mouth. "Oh man. We are so gonna save some for later."

Conner looked at the cake sceptically, "What's so important about saving the cake?"

Dick and Wally looked at Conner like he had grown another eye or had sprouted mushrooms from his body.

"Dude! Do you know who made this cake?!"

"No."

"This is a world-class cake! Alfred made this! It's like a gift from the dessert gods sent down from heaven! Double chocolate fudge with three different fillings in each layer all in one glorious stack of pure, mouth-watering deliciousness!"

Everyone was now looking at Wally.

Dick eyed his friend, "Dude. It's **just** a cake."

"You're only saying that because you get to eat Alfreds cooking every day."

"True."

The teens shared a short laugh before it was interrupted. "Hey! Kent! Mores!" A voice called at Conner and Megan. Curtis Matthews, the schools all-star quarter back of the football team and team captain, was walking towards the tent along with four of his equally as big friends/lackies. Curtis stopped beside Dick, who started to inch away before Curtis pulled the smaller boy into a-Kaldur hoped-friendly head lock.

Curtis looked at Conner, "Kent you were supposed to meet the team in the field. We're going to go swipe a few snacks from the freshmen."

"No thanks. I promised Megan I'd help with the table." Kaldur saw the dangerous look in Conners eyes, "Now let Dick go Matthews."

"Sticking up for the freshmen? That's a first Kent. Besides I'm not doing any harm, right kid?"

Matthews was twice Dick's size in height and muscle. Kaldur was surprised Dick could still breath.

"Actually I'd-"

"There, see? No harm done. Nice cake by the way."

Kaldur stepped in front of Conner and Wally, knowing full well that they were ready to beat this boy. "My friend asked you to let go. I suggest you comply before anything gets out of hand." He had to admit that Matthews was begining to tick Kaldur off. In Atlantis, when it came to those younger than you, Kaldur had been taught that it is your duty to defend them. It did not help Kaldur's mood when Cutris grabbed Dick's hair, giving the boy a very ruff noogy.

"Relax new kid." Kaldur only liked this kid less. "I'm just having some fun." Curtis eyed the cake. Then looked at Megan.

"You make this, sweet cheeks?"

Megan shook her head, looking very upset with Curtis, "No I didn't. Dick did. Please let go of him Curtis."

"Dickie made the cake huh? Then maybe he should have some." Without warning Curtis threw Dick into the table, the cake landing on top of him, covering him with chocolate and sticky frosting.

"Hey!" Wally and Artemis yelled. Kaldur helped Dick up while Curtis only laughed, thinking of this as some sick joke, until a cookie smacked him in the face.

"What the-" Curtis and Kaldur both turned to Megan, who looked deadly serious, with her arm bent in a form that suggested that **she** had thrown the treat.

Kaldur had never seen Megan so mad, "Megan did you-"

"Leave now Curtis." she said venomously.

Matthews eyed her, grabbed a pie and threw. It hit Megan and the girl was lost under a pile of pastry. "Megan!" Conner yelled. Kaldur did not usually lose his temper, but this was a rare exception. He picked up the nearest tray of food, which happened to be some cake off of Dick's head, and like an all-star baseball player threw the cake at Curtis.

He dodged it and it hit the girl behind him in the head. _Oh geez, _Kaldur thought as everyone around the poor girl laughed. The girl then tossed a pie at the boy next to her, he tossed another at a teacher, who picked up a basket of cookies and stared attacking everyone, while the other kids grabbed what they could had defended themselves.

Kaldur had never seen a food fight of this magnitude. Before he knew it he was covered in pie, cake, cookie crumbles and filling, fighting for his life to hide under the table with his equally as messy friends. The first thing he saw was Wally picking cake off of Dick, who was still coated in a thick layer of cake batter, and eating the leftovers.

Everyone was disgusted.

"That is not very sanitary." Kaldur said as Wally continued to frisk Dick for more cake.

Wally shrugged, "Why waste good cake?"

Kaldur only hoped Wally would learn about personal sanitation before he decided to eat the food off the ground... Maybe next year.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THis took me WAY TOOO LONG! why why why? so sorry for the wait and I know this chapter may seem a it stupid and I just really needed a filler! GASAAAHHHHH! **

**Anyways review or I will throw a virtual cake at you.**


	9. Uncharted Territory

**this came into my head just the other day as I was watching the Jarassic Park series (blows my mind btw its awesome) and this silly idea came to me.**

**HSS team...at the park...things get cray-cray...YESSS!**

**I own neither JP or YJ... if I did things would not go well...ever...**

* * *

"You guys ever been to Costa Rica?" Dick asked as the teens sat their usual table in the cafeteria.

Kaldur put down his Portobello mushroom sandwich, "I have been to the waters near the islands, but never to the actual country."

The others shook their heads answering in a plain 'no'. Dick smiled, obviously pleased at the news.

"Well get ready boys and girls (and Wally) because next week the six of us are going to the coast of Costa Rica for an all expense paid vacation!"

Wally fell off the bench, Kaldur nearly choked on his sandwich, Artemis did a spit take, and Megan and Conner looked simply dumb-founded.

"Dude!" Wally said picking himself up off the floor. "How in the universe did you pull that off?"

The thirteen year old shrugged, "Bruce has some business with the Costa Rica government and said I could bring some friends. I get bored at these things."

"Bored? You mean you travel like this regularly?" Artemis questioned him.

"Yeah." They all gave him a 'are you serious?' look. "What? Ward of a billion-air here guys! Bruce is probably one of the single richest men in the counrty, he takes trips like this all the time for business. Don't look so surprised Conner. Your dad travels too."

"Yeah," Conner agreed. "But it's usually just a trip or two from Metropolis to Gotham or Star. Not really in the same league there."

"What does your father do?" Kaldur asked his friend.

Conner shrugged, "He's a reporter for the Daily Planet. So is my mom." **(;p)**

"Guys come on! It's Costa Rica!" Dick pleaded.

Kaldur thought of what his King might say, "I suppose it would not hurt to ask. I will let you know tomorrow."

Megan nodded in agreement, "My uncle is always saying travel is a great way to get to know the planet. I'll ask."

Conner shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"I can ask but I doubt my mom will agree."

"Dude! My Uncle Barry is going to so jealuos!"

* * *

Two weeks later six teenagers and three adults sat on the beach of Costa Rica. Bruce and Orin sat under an umbrella in sun chairs discussing... adult subjects and such, while Alfred Pennyworth, amazing kickass butler that he is, stood near them wearing bermuda shorts with a fruit drink in hand. Hey, it was his vacation too.

All the parents and guardians of the kids had agreed to the trip when Bruce had assured them that both Atlantian heros would be tagging along. King Orin of Atlantis had _graciously_ volunteered to join Bruce and keep an eye on the kids. More like tag along for the free-bees. Currently he was choking back his tenth beer.

The teens were in the water, water skiing. Dick drove the boat while Wally, Kaldur, Artemis and Conner sat in the back as they watched Megan do some very fancy moves on the water.

Three hours later six teenagers were waking up on a beach beside a capsized boat.

Kaldur lifted his aching head, "Is everyone okay?" he asked looking around at his friends.

Conner was helping Megan up to her feet. "We're fine."

Artemis spat out some sand, "A little banged up but I'm fine. Where's Wally?"

There was a muffled noise from under her. Artemis looked down and screamed as she practically flew off of Wally, who was face planting the sand beneath her. He spat up some sand and gasped for breath.

"Blargh! Eww! Gak! Plah! Dude! Gross! Yuck! What happened!?"

Kaldur looked at the wreakedge, "I remember a storm. We must have been pulled out to sea and crashed on this island."

"How can you tell it's an island? For all we know we're still on Costa Rica."

"Then where are the people? Almost every beach in Costa Rica has people on it and this place is deserted."

Megan looked around, counting heads. "Has anyone seen Dick?"

"I'm good!" Dick appeared behind the broke boat, holding the stearing wheele in one hand and a bucket in the other. He looked a bit green but otherwise fine.

"Dude what's with the bucket?"

Dick looked at he bucket in his hand, "No idea."

Megan looked around at the island, "Does anyone know where we are?"

"I checked out the GSP in the boat, surprisingly it was still working, and before it died out it said we were somewhere of the coast of Costa Rica. An island called Isla Nublar... Ring any bells to anyone?"

Kaldur shook his head, "Possibly but I have never been here before."

"Guys I'm not picking up any other human life forms." Megan said with her fingers at her temples.

Kaldur nodded, "Do you know if we have any form of communication available?"

Dick and Megan both shook their heads.

"Boat radio's dead and there's no cell phone connection in the middle of nowhere."

"Plus my telepathy has a set range and we are too far away."

Kaldur sighed, _Great. We're stuck on a deserted island with a wrecked boat and no way of communicating with the adults or the main land for that matter. I really wished Aquaman had taught me what to do in this kind of situation-_

His thoughts were interrupted though by a loud, deep, terrifying noise coming from the forest. Kaldur had NEVER in his life heard that kind of noise. It almost sounded like a cross between a humpback whale and a lion, it also sounded big.

"Am I going crazy or did anyone else hear that too?" Wally asked nervously. The others shook their heads 'no'.

"Whatever it was, I suggest we avoid it at all costs." Kaldur said.

"Agreed." Answered everyone.

The kids ran for their lives through the jungle. Well Wally ran carrying Dick on his back while Conner held Kaldur and jumped, and Megan flew with Artemis hanging on her shoulder. Everyone of them was screaming and panicking. Wally had suggested they search the island for any way of communicating with the main land, Kaldur agreed so long as they all stayed together. Not a good idea. Kaldur had expected something like lions or bears or tigers or even a mutated monster or two. Nobody was prepared for what they found.

A T-Rex. A real, live, monstrous Tyrannosaurus Rex. A freaking dinosaur! On an island in the middle of the ocean! What the hell!?

And now they were fleeing at top speed to get away from the huge-ass dino that was chasing after them all while avoiding trees, vines, springs and other assorted dinosaurs they came across. Wally and Dick screamed bloody murder as they ran past a group of velociraptor which began to snap at them with their sharp teeth. Of course Wally was too fast even for them but still, getting snapped at by a bunch of animals that were supposed to be extinct was NOT fun.

An hour later they were all hiding in a tree and panting like dogs.

"What," Wally huffed. "The...Hell?"

"I thought dinosaurs were gone! What is wrong with this island?" Artemis puffed and held her arms.

"To my knowledge these things should not be around." Kaldur answered.

Dick looked at the older teen, "I think I read about this somewhere. A few years ago this company called InGen came up with this idea for a wildlife park and genetically created dinosaurs as attractions. After a storm all the power went out and three people died in the end before the survivors were saved."

"Great so now we're stuck in an abandoned Jurassic park with a bunch of monsters!" Conner growled.

Wally looked at Megan. "Can't you just fly to the main land and get some help?"

Everyone looked at him is disbelief, why hadn't they thought of that before?!

She took a deep breath, "I'll try but I don't know which way the land is."

Dick pointed his finger behind him, "Just keep going east. Then when you get in range try contacting Bruce and the coast guard."

She nodded then said, "Meet me on the beach."

Conner kissed her cheek, "Be careful." And she flew off leaving the five teens in the tree.

"Her be careful?" Wally commented. "We're the ones stuck on an island with DINOSAURS!"

They sat in the tree for a few minutes, resting after Kaldur suggested it.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Dick asked them.

Kaldur looked at the younger smiling, "What?"

"Doyouthinkhesaurus."

Everyone laughed softly. "What do you call a dinosaurs dog?"

No one answered. "Doyouthinkhesaurus Rex."

* * *

Megan met them on the beach five hours later, along with the the Navy, Marines, Coast Guard and Bruce and King Orin, who had swam the entire way when he heard that Kaldur and the kids where here.

Megan and Conner hugged and Conner told her about the T-Rex had had punched in the face.

Bruce had a fit about being more careful and on land from now on after he had nearly squished Dick in a death hug and lectured Artemis and Wally, threatening to tell their parents.

Kaldur walked up to his mentor/king. "Forgive me my King. We had not known about the storm nor were we prepare for-"

But Orin stopped him when he pulled Kaldur into a tight hug. "I do not blame you. I am only glad to see you are safe."

Kaldur smiled and hugged his mentor back.

* * *

**AWWWWWW! SO CUTE! KALLY U ADORABLE LITTLE FISH YOU! so here is your newest chapter so sorry for the long wait but I really wanted to finish this as fast as possible. I do relize it is a bit rushed but I can't exactly write a two hour movie in one chapter without it being MAJOR long...**

**So here ya go! Please enjoy wisely!**


	10. Kaldur meets the SuperFamily

**SUP PEOPLE! New chapter dudes!**

**Disclaimer: nope.**

* * *

**Kaldur meets the Superfamily**

Conner had invited them. The highschool football team was playing in Metropolis and Conner (or rather Megan) had wanted everyone to attend. King Orin thought it would be a great bonding excercise, Artemis said her mom didn't mind, Megan's uncle seemed a little worried but agreed (so long as she and Conner did not share a room), and Mr. Wayne had said Dick could go... As long as Jason went with him. Wally was back in Central City visiting family this weekend so he was a no-show.

Now Conner was leading the five teens down the hallway of the tenth floor to his families apartment, giving them the lay down for the night.

"My parents are home all night with my baby brother so we're going to have to be quiet. The girls will have to sleep in another room and when my mom starts asking about local Gotham crime rates, well just tell her that you don't really know anything."

"Why would we do that?"

Conner didn't answer as he lead them to apartment 1913. It was larger than most apartments, big enough to host small parties with a full kitchen, living room, dinning table and six bedrooms. In the kitchen behind the island counter was a beautiful woman with short cut black hair and stunning blue eyes **(isn't it funny how many people have blue eyes and black hair?)** cutting up some vegetables, while a baby boy with brown hair played in the playpen next to the fridge. Sitting on the couch with their backs to them was a man who looked like an older Conner and a blonde teenage girl about Jason and Kaldurs age.

"Conner! Just in time!" The woman in the kitchen said smiling. She wiped her hands then gave Conner a big hug. "And Megan! Always nice to see your lovely face around here." She hugged Megan.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Kent."

"Megan how many times have I told you to call me Lois?"

"Guys," Conner interrupted. "This is my mom, Lois Lane. Mom this is Kaldur, Artemis, Dick and Jason."

The man who Kaldur now realized as Conners father walked over to them and put his arm around Mrs. Kent. "Bruces kids, right?" Dick and Jason nodded. "Last time I saw you two was at Bruces last public christmas party."

Jason grabbed Dick and gave his a noogie, "Believe it or not Dickie was smaller than." He joked.

Kaldur looked at Mr. Kent, "I did not know you and Mr. Wayne were so well acquainted."

The man smiled, "Bruce and I go way back. By the way Conner, there's someone here to see you."

"Really, who?"

"Your cousin."

Conners face visibly paled and Kaldur watched as the blond girl literally floated over to them and landed two feet away from Conners face. She was a bit taller and, like everyone else in her family, had electric blue eyes. She looked very nice and Kaldur wondered why Conner looked so afraid.

"Hey Kon! How are you?"

Conner looked away sheepishly, "Fine." He muttered. Lois gave the boy a harsh nudge. "How are you?" Conner asked quietly.

"So who the heck are these kids?" The girl asked loudly.

Conner sighed and glared at his cousin. "This is Kaldur, Artemis, Dick and Jason and Megan. Guys this is my cousin Kara."

Kara sent a silent wink at Kaldur, who blushed like a tomato. "I thought these were your _high school_ friends. Who's the kid?" She asked looking at Dick like she wanted to pinch his cheeks and pet him.

"He is in high school." Jason answered before Conner. "Little braniac here skipped a grade."

Kara gave Dick a skeptical look, "Braniac?"

Kaldur noticed Conner and his parents shaking their heads and waving their arms frantically. Apparently Jason did not see them.

"Yes. Braniac. Its a word we use here on earth."

Kaldur wondered if Karas eyes were _really _turning red, or if he was just imaging things.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry I forgot you're new here."

"I'm not new! I've on earth for nearly three years now!"

"That explains a lot."

"Are you looking for a fight?" She sneered.

"Maybe I am." Jason sneered back.

Mr. Kent thankfully broke up the argument before the two teenager tore down his home. "Kara it was just a figure of speech. why don't you and the girls go hang out in your room and we'll call you out when dinners ready."

Kara shrugged, "Okay." Then grabbed Artemis' and Megan's hand and literally started dragging them into the far room. "Lets go ladies. We'll let the boys have their little slumber party in Kon's room." And the door closed, trapping Megan and Artemis for the rest of the night.

Mr. Kent looked at the boys, who were each staring at Kara's door in shock and confusion. "Conner why don't you take the boys to your room and help them get comfortable?"

"I hope you kids like pizza and salad!" Mrs. Kent called from the kitchen.

Conner breathed deeply, "Okay. Come on." He lead them to his room, which was the one across from Kara's, and the three boys placed their bags on the floor. It was a fairly open room with a bunk bed in the far corner, a desk, dresser covered in various medals and socks, and a closet hiding the rest of Conners clothes and assorted forms of teenage things... There were also two mattress laying on the ground beside each other.

"You can pick where you want to sleep but my bed is at the top bunk so-"

"We'll sleep on the floor." Jason volunteered as he grabbed Dicks bag an through it on the one mattress. "Kaldur can have to bunk."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Um...Thank you."

"No prob, man."

Ten minutes later the four boys were playing video games on the TV Conner had pulled from his closet. Currently Dick was explaining the controller to Kaldur for the second time.

"The A button makes the car go, and the B button is to stop. The two at the top are used to throw the special item you can get. And the joystick is used to direct the car."

Kaldur nodded and Dick started up the game called 'Mario Cart'. Who this Mario was and why he was racing at such dangerous speeds was a mystery to Kaldur. The race counted down and started, but Kaldur had already directed 'Toad' off the cliff.

"Don't worry dude. You'll get the hang of it."

"We don't have this kind of technology in Poesidonis."

"Is that where you grew up?"

"Yes. It is the capital city in Atlantis."

Another trip off the cliff...

"So Atlantis isn't just a city?" Conner questioned.

"No. Atlantis is the undersea continent that is legend to have sunk eons ago. Poesidonis is small compared to the actual borders. I was born and grew up there."

"Cool. I was born in a town called Smallville. Same town my dad grew up in but we moved here since both my mom and him work for the Daily Planet." He looked at Jason and Dick. "What about you guys?"

"Circus brat remember?" Dick said not taking his eyes off the TV. "Grew up around the world with Haley's Circus until we stopped in Gotham. Before that though I think I was born somewhere near Romania."

"What about you Jason?"

Jason snorted, "Gothamite born and raised until Bruce took me in. My old man was a bum and my mom ran out on me."

The room seemed to get colder but Dick quickly said, "Don't worry. It's not the worst of the 'woes of the Wayne kids' stories. My older brother's gone through worse but he's still a ray of sunshine."

Kaldur paused the game (yes he figured out how to do that) and looked at Dick, "How many siblings do you have?"

Dick and Jason shared a look and Dick held up his fingers like he need to count it out, "Six including Jason."

Conner and Kaldur stared at him, both disbelief and shock in their eyes. _SIX SIBLINGS!?_

"I thought it was just you and Jason?" Conner said munching on a chip.

"Nope. But Jay and me are the only ones who still live at the manor full time. The others come and go as they please."

Jason scoffed and shoved a handful of pringles in his mouth. The conversation ended there.

"So," Kaldur said breaking the ice. "Conner, what is your family like?"

"Parents are reporters and my grandparents live back in Smallville as farmers. Dad moved to Metropolis, met mom, got married then I came along, mom freaked about the powers thing, and Chris was just adopted. That's it."

Obviously Conner was not telling the entire truth but Kaldur did not push it. After another failure at racing Mrs. Kent called the boys out for dinner. They all sat at the dinning table, the boys across from the girls while Mr and Mrs. Kent sat at the opposite ends. Mrs. Kent was handing small pieces of pepperoni to the baby in the high chair. The pizza smelled great and there was a huge bowl of salad in the middle. Clark lead them in a short prayer (farm boy) and they all dug in.

"So hows Orin, Kaldur?" Mr. Kent asked out of the blue.

Kaldur nearly choked on his pizza, "I-I'm sorry. I did not know you were acquainted with my, uh...uncle."

"I've know Orin for a few years now. And Kaldur, I do know that he's the king of Atlantis and your mentor. You don't have to hide here."

He said it so sincerely that Kaldur unzipped his jacket collar, though not by much. "Thank you."

"No problem. I've seen stranger things than a teenage Atlanitain. I remember one time when Conner was just a baby, he would fly around the room with his pants around his neck-"

"Dad!"

"Whoops. Sorry. I forgot that you're a teenager now." Lois laughed along with Dick, Jason, Kara and Artemis while Conners face turned red.

Lois looked at her husband, "Kon had the cutest baby butt. When I gave him a bath in the sink he would accidentally break off the sink-"

"Mom!"

"Don't interrupted me Conner it's rude. Anyways we had to hose him down on the porch in broad daylight and the neighbours would smile and-"

"Mom seriously!"

Even Kaldur was finding it hard not to laugh.

After dinner the boys went back into Conners room, played more video games, watched a horror movie, Dick and Jason made fun of Conner in a joking manner, Kaldur cracked a joke, they had a small pillow fight that ended with Kaldur at the bottom of a dog pile, then went to bed around two. Conner was breathing heavily, Jason was snoring and had ended up cuddling Dick (and making all the fangirls cry) and Kaldur fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**BA BAM! And there ya go my minions! Silly Kent family! Wow Clark is such a goofy parent! And yes! CONNER CAN FLY BY GEORGE! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! So I will try to update soon! please check out my other story too: Things Change. please! ok if u dont. what eves-...-**

**bye..**


	11. Bring your Parents to School Day!

**ALOHA! So I was drawing in class and came up with some fun ideas involving mermaids...but I chose another souly on the fact that mermaids are hard to write about... so heres another idea!**

**Discalimer: have I done this before?**

* * *

**BRING YOUR PARENT TO SCHOOL DAY!**

Kaldur had been dreading this day. Ever since his science teacher, the sweet old Mrs. Martan, had told them that this coming Wednesday students would be bringing in their parents Kaldur had been fighting the urge to jump into the ocean and pretend he had drowned. When he had told King Orin of this predicament his mentor had laughed loudly then grabbed Kaldur's shoulder,

"This is a great day then! Now your friends can see just how great a man your 'uncle' is! Ha ha ha!"

Kaldur was positive he was going to die.

One the day of, Kaldur and Orin walked into the school, which was decorated with a big banner that read: 'Welcome Parents! :)" Both of them were wearing light jackets with the collar up to hide their gills but other than that Kaldur was wearing jeans and sneakers to hide his webbed feet. When he spotted Megan and his other friends, he smiled and waved.

Megan was wearing a purple dress and black flats, Artemis wore a green jacket, white shirt, jeans and sneakers with her hair in a ponytail, Wally wore a red and yellow unbuttoned shirt over a long sleeve white shirt, jeans and red sneakers, Conner wore a black t-shirt with a red 'S' symbol along with sneakers and jeans, Dick was wearing a red hoodie with a black jacket and the ever popular jeans and sneakers.

"Hey! Kaldur what's up man?" Wally asked him.

"Nothing is new." He reported. Orin tapped Kaldur's arm.

"I am going to go find the other parents. Have fun!"

Kaldur slightly waved his King bye, then looked at the others.

"Where are your parents?" He asked them.

Dick shrugged, "Bruce is around here somewhere. Probably flirting with the female teachers and nurse."

"My parents couldn't come but my uncles here. Last I saw he was at the cafeteria."

"I live with Uncle J'onn and he took off to chat with the other adults."

"My dad couldn't make it and my mom's kind of in a wheel chair so she can't do steps."

"I think my dad's been looking around for Mr. Wayne."

**(I'll let you use your imagination to figure out who's saying what)** Kaldur nodded in understanding. Obviously he was not the only one embarrassed by his parental figure. They all walked towards the cafe, where, just as Wally and Dick had predicted, a blond haired man was eating four hotdogs while a very handsome black haired man flirted with a pretty female who happened to be Kaldur's history teacher.

Dick and Wally both groaned at the sight of their mentors. Kaldur assumed that the blond was Wally's uncle while the black haired man was Mr. Wayne.

Barry noticed the kids and waved a hotdog at them and saying something that sounded like, "Ney! Warry! Ick! Yor gofa ty if ood! If't deficus!"

Wally face palmed at his uncle. _Whyyyyyyy..._

Kaldur heard his history teacher giggle as Mr. Wayne kissed her hand.

Dick face palmed. _Whyyyyy..._

"Oh there you are children." Kaldur and the rest turned to see Megan's uncle J'onn J'onzes. He smiled and held up a 'peace' sign.

"Having a _rade_ time dudes?"

Megan face palmed. _Whyyyyy..._

"There you are Bruce!" Mr. Kent called as he too enterd the cafeteria. "Flirting as usual I see?"

"Hey Kent. Long time no see. What have you been up to lately?"

"Lois and I recently went back to Smallville to help my parents clean out the attic and we you won't believe what we found! Remember that old baby photo album we lost? Well we found it and spent the rest of the day looking at Conner's old baby photos!"

Kaldur's teacher said 'awww'. "Do you still have some?"

"Of course I do!"** (Clark is such a great daddy) **

Conner face palmed._ Nooooooooo! Dad why..._

"Ah! My old friends!" Kaldur paled as he watched his mentor walk up to the rest of the adults and gave Barry a big hug. "I have not seen you in a while! Tell me how your woman is!"

Barry started choking on a hotdog, "Gak! Uh... Iris is- cough- great... Orin..Can't breath!"

The King of the ocean smiled and set the speedster down, "Apologise my companion! Kaldur'Ahm!" _Oh no._ "You have picked very good friends and I will tell both Tula and Garth of them when I see them next! Now where is the ale?"

_Whyyyyyyy?_

Three hours later everyone was drunk. Orin and Barry were singing on a table while Bruce eyed every woman that passed him and J'onn slept while Clark continued to talk about the old days in Samllville. Thank God Kaldur and his friends had ditched early. Now they were all on the roof drinking Coca-Colas they had gotten from the drink machine and laughing at a joke Wally had told.

"What do you get when you cross a teacher and a vampire? A bad blood test!"

Everyone LOL'd and Wally checked his watch, "Oh man it's almost eleven. My mom's going to kill uncle B."

"Are they still drinking?" Artemis asked.

Conner nodded, "I can hear them from here."

"Oh man what are they even doing?"

"My dad's talking, J'onn's asleep, Barry and Orin are singing and Bruce is looking at girls."

Nobody was surprised. Kaldur stood up.

"I think we had better call someone. They obviously can't drive us home and none of us have our full licences."

Dick agreed, "I'll call Terry and he can come get Bruce and I. Alfred's away sick this week and my older brother Terry's the only one home right now."

"So you have six older brothers and sister, right? What's he?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Terry's almost twenty five now and the oldest. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He climbed down off the roof and went off to call Terry, who later scorned a passed out Bruce for being an irresponsible parent and an ass.

Artemis stood up, "I'm just going to walk home. Goodnight guys." She left.

Megan yawned, "I'll just call the Bio-ship to come pick up me and Uncle J'onn."

"What's a Bio-Ship?" Wally asked.

"The space ship I used to get here from Mars."

"Oh. Okay then. Night." Megan went to collect her uncle leaving Conner, Kaldur and Wally alone on the roof.

"I guess I should call my mom. She's probably tearing up the apartment waiting for dad."

"Can't you just fly him home?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow.

"It might look a little weird for a teenager to be flying over the city carrying a drunk man."

Conner hopped off the roof and called his mom who would later pull a mutiny on Clark and make him sleep on the couch.

Kaldur and Wally decided to go get their elders together and found King Orin of Atlantis and Barry Allen the super genius standing on a table with beers in hand singing about a sailor and a mermaid and beef. They looked at each other and agreed that it was time to call in the wives.

When Mera and Iris got there Wally and Kaldur moved to the corner of the room to avoid the rage of the women.

"Mera my love it was only a bit of fun." Orin said as his loving wife grabbed his ear then began dragging his drunk butt away.

Queen Mera looked directly at Kaldur, "We are going now. Come."

Kaldur did not stick around and hurriedly followed his Queen and mentor out of the school and into a car. Mera had shoved Orin, who was now passed out, into the back seat so Kaldur sat in the front. he had never seen Queen Mera this angry but her face softened as they drove towards the ocean.

"You did the right thing when you called me."

"It was the only logical way."

"Well I'm glad that you did it instead of trying to pull off something ridiculous. You are a very smart boy Kaldur'Ahm. A good leader too."

Kaldur smiled and accepted the praise, "Thank you my Queen."

Mera looked at him, "But if he ever does this again, I want you to smack him for me. That is an order."

He looked at the snoring king in the back seat, "I will kick his butt."

* * *

**LOL I liked writing this! I can really picture Orin getting really drunk and pulling all the other adults into it. hahaa. Mera and Iris and Terry are awesome. Oh what fools these men be! **

**Review and I love you all! *ATTACKS YOU WITH CANDY!***

**Bye**


	12. A BatFamily Story

**So someone *cough Rey cough sneeze* asked to see some Wayne kids interactions. I am very happy to oblige as I have been waiting for someone to give me ideas *cough hint hint cough* and I really love age swapping! It is the best thing to happen to the Bat family. Little Dickie is SO CUTE!**

**So Rey here you go! A Day in the life of the BatKids!**

**Disclaimer: no**

* * *

When Bruce had told Jason and Dick that he and Alfred were going to London for a business trip, the two young teenagers had assumed right away that they would be home by themselves.

Nope.

Apparently Bruce did not trust them enough and had called in Terry, his oldest son, who had agreed to stay the week and watch the two kids. Then Terry thought it would be fun to invite everyone else... Terry you dummy.

At four o'clock Jason and Dick were playing video games while Terry read a book in the corner, then the door opened to reveal two people. A blond eighteen year old girl wearing caprese and a purple tank top and a nineteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes like Dick wearing a red t-shirt and shorts. Both had bags over their shoulders and were smiling.

"Steph! Tim!" Dick yelled and ran at his older siblings, hugging Stephanie around the waist. Remember that Dick is short and 13.

Stephanie hugged him back, "Hey baby bird! How are you?"

"I'm great now that you're back."

"Jay hasn't been bothering you has he?"

"Aww. I'm hurt Brown. I really am." Jason said from the couch. He threw a wave at Tim who waved back and that ended their heartfelt reunion.

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Jason. "Hey Terry. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How college treating you two?"

Tim and Steph groaned at the same time.

"That great huh?"

"It's a nightmare, honestly."**(anyone else read that like Ron Weasley?)** Tim said. "I thought highschool was bad."

Terry laughed at his little brother, "Well at least you get this week off."

"Yeah thank God. I'm just glad it's just us fiv-"

Tim was cut off when a voice called from outside, "Hey Grayson! Come help me with these boxes!"

Dick grinned and called back, "Okay Damian! Be right there!" He smirked at Tim before running out the door and stopping in front of a twenty-two year old man who looked like a younger Bruce. Damian was almost twice Dick's size, wearing a black turtle neck, khakis and dress shoes **(Dami is so fancy)**. He handed Dick a cardboard box then grabbed his shoulder bag and the two walked back to the house, Dick smiling and talking while Damian kept a solemn look.

"-and Alfred left a ton of waffles in the fridge for Steph and I saw Terry bring some coolers in at one point and..." He stopped talking as Tim and Damian stood in front of each other, both trying to out-scowl the other. Dick and Steph slowly moved away from them as things sometimes got messy when Damian and Tim fought.

But Tim just held out his hand, "Truce?"

Damian nodded and shook, "Just for this week."

You could feel the air pressure lighten in the room.

Steph looked at Dick, "So you said something about waffles?"

Dick nodded and she followed him into the kitchen leaving the four older boys behind.

Terry and Tim sat in opposite chairs and talked about recent crime activity while Terry joined Jason at the game counsel. They don't really socialize with each other do they? Dick and Steph were making a mountain of waffles when the door bell rang and they stuck their heads outside the kitchen door to see who it was.

Damian had opened the door and was talking to a young woman with short black hair, grey eyes and asian features. She was beautiful to say the least and was wearing baggy track pants, sandals and a grey tank top.

"CASS!" Dick and Steph yelled together and glomped their older sister. Cassandra smiled and patted Dick's head.

"It's good to see you again too." Dick beamed and Jason appeared next to him, giving Cass a genuine hug.

Dick grabbed on again as well as Stephanie and Tim and pretty soon it was one big pile of BatKids on the floor laughing because they had fallen over into a dog-pile. Or rather Bat-pile. Even Damian was laughing (that means it was really funny). At ten to five Terry walked towards the kitchen.

"Anybody want to help with dinner?"

Dick immediately put up his hand like a schoolboy answering a question.

"Well then come on Dickie-bird. We're making pizza."

"No mushrooms on mine!" Jason called.

"And don't forget the pepperoni!"

"And some bacon bites!"

"Do we have any vegetarian?"

"Eww. Dude you can't have veggie pizza. There's meat in the sauce."

"There is such a thing as tomato sauce Todd."

"I like veggie."

"No one asked you Brown."

"Don't talk to her like that Jason."

"Don't tell me what to do Drake."

"You are such a-"

"Don't finish that Drake. You are only provoking him."

"Shut up Damian."

"Guys can you please go one day without fighting?"

"Really. You're all acting like a bunch of kids."

"No one asked you two!"

"Jason don't shout indoors."

"Shut up Tim!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Now you're both yelling."

"Shut up Stephanie!" The two yelled together. Terry sighed and Dick followed him into the kitchen where they started making the pizza. There was a **CRASH!** sound from the living room and Terry called out,

"I really hope you aren't fighting in there! I'd hate to be the one to call Bruce during his _very important_ meeting and tell him that you guys broke another vase!"

It was surprisingly quieter after that. After all no one wanted to endure the wrath of DadddyBats! An hour later Terry pulled the cooked pizza from the oven and set it on the stove. He and Dick had put pepperoni, green and red peppers, sausage and bacon on one side, and plenty of cheese on the pizza. The kitchen had survived Terry but Dick had suffered from major flour coverage, the white powder coating the boy's head, shoulders and shirt but Dick didn't seem to mind. Everyone gathered around the high counter, grabbing plate fulls of pizza (it was a pizza ment to serve twenty) and spreading out around the wide screen TV and watching 'The Legend of Zorro'. At around two a.m Terry had to literally carry Dick to bed after he had fallen asleep; he was still covered in flour.

Stephanie yawned and stretched her arms, "Okay. I'm crashing. Goodnight."

"Me too. Goodnight." Cass and Steph disappeared up the stairs and into their rooms. Terry came back down and sat on the couch next to Jason, who was nearly asleep on the couch arm.

"Jay maybe you should go to bed."

Jason mumbled something that sounded like 'shut up' and Terry chuckled. Damian got up from his chair, grabbed Jason's arm and threw the sixteen year old over his shoulder. Jason didn't even fight it as Damian carried him to his room and deposited the passed out boy in his bed. When Damian was back downstairs Terry and Tim were laughing quietly.

"What is so funny?"

"Just that if Jason was fully awake he would have tried to kick your ass rather than be carried upstairs."

Tim snorted, "And why was Dick covered in flour? What did you try to do Terry? Bake him along with the pizza?"

"No. He couldn't reach the flour and the bag fell on him. I swear that kid hasn't grown an ich since he was ten."

Damian agreed, "He is very small for someone his age."

"Yeah but he got to skip a grade. He's thirteen and already in highschool. That's gotta be tough."

"Jason said he has some friends." Damian said. "And apparently they are all metas except for the Artemis girl."

Terry and Tim looked at him, so Damian continued. "Mr. Kent's son goes to the same school and he and Richard are friends. As are Wally West, Artemis Crock, Megan Mores, and a new student named Kaldur'Ahm. I believe we all know their mentors."

Terry looked dumbfounded (or maybe it was all the beers he had), "No way. I didn't know Orin had a new student-"

**Crash!**

Terry looked around, "What was that?"

Tim stood up, "That came from upstairs."

Now being the amazing BatKids that they were, trained by Batman and badass heros in their own right, they were also living as the adopted children of Gotham's white knight and billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. A quiet crash coming from upstairs only meant two things: A) one of the other kids had accidentally broken something (it happened a lot) or B) someone was breaking in to either I) steal something or II) kidnap of of them.

"Does anyone other than Bruce or Alfred know that there are more of us here?" Tim asked Terry.

Terry shook his head, "I called you guys after Bruce left. Nobody else should know that we are here."

"But that still means that someone could know if Dick and Jason are still here. They live with Bruce and if he's out of town-" Tim didn't even finish as they rushed upstairs to check on everyone. Tim was half-way down the hall when he literally ran into Stephanie.

"Ow. Jesus Tim watch where you're going."

"Sorry. Did you hear that crash?"

"Yeah. Me and Cass were just reading in my room when we heard it." Cass stepped out of Steph's room at that moment. "Did you guys break something again?"

"Not us." Steph's eyes narrowed. "Did you check on Jason and Dick?"

"No. Like I said we just heard it and I was coming down to check on you."

There was another **crash** noise. This time everyone heard it coming from just beyond Stephanie's room.

The five ran down the hall and nearly made it to Dick's room-

When a couple dozen thugs crashed through the windows and doors.

"Shit." Terry cursed. All five got into a fighting position, well aware that they could easily take these losers down when someone walked out of Dick's room, a unconscious, flour covered thirteen year old under their arm.

"Two Face." Tim spat.

The mad man smiled- well, half-smiled. "Well lookie here. All of Wayne's brats are home for the holidays. Back off kids or I'll be forced to play with tiny here's fate." Two Face held up his double sided coin and motioned to Dick. The teens dropped their guard and a big thug wearing two different colours clothes walked out of Jason's room with Jason laying limply over his shoulder.

"Got the other one boss."

"Good." Harvey put the coin away in exchange for a shot gun. "Now you kids need to go to bed now. Don't want you stayin' up past your bed time."

"What are you doing with my brothers?" Stephanie yelled at the criminal.

Two Face chuckled, "Kind of blond aren't we? With your daddy out a town it'll be easier to snatch a few million bucks from him, unless he doesn't want his kids back. Now scram."

They didn't really have a choise, unless they wanted to expose their secret ID's to a Gotham Drug Lord, so everyone piled into Stephanie's room and waited until they were sure that Two Face was gone.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of that monster." Tim hissed.

Cass looked like she was ready to tear someones head off, "Agreed. I do not like watching our younger brothers being used like this."

"No one does Cass. We'll go down to the cave, grab our uniforms and take off after them."

And that they did. It was easy to find Two Face, the second warehouse on dock 2, and found the maniac along with his goons and a tied-to-a-chair-and-unconcious Dick and Jason. Two Face looked horrified as BatGirl(Steph), BlackBat(Cass), Red Robin(Tim), Renegade(Damian) and Nightwing(Terry) all stood on top the piles of crates in the corner.

"Really Harvey? Kidnapping again? Low on cash are we?" Nightwing said nonchalantly.

Two Face growled, "Blast them!" He yelled then fired his gun at the heros. Hahaa. Bad move Harvey. The heros easily beat up the thugs, threw them in a pile in the far corner and turned to Two Face.

"Are you going to come quietly or do you really want Renegade here to beat the tar out of you? He's been looking for a good fight all night." Tim taunted.

Damian cracked his knuckles to add emphasis.

Two Face held up his hands in surrender but Cass tackled him in the side with her foot anyways.

Once Two Face was cuffed to a pole and left for the cops, Terry and Damiam carried their unconscious siblings back to the manor and put them back in bed.

"Maybe it's a good thing Dick has superpowered friends." Tim said. "I mean, look at all the trouble he gets into even when he _isn't_ Robin. This kids a danger magnet."

It was true. And everyone laughed at the inside joke. They would never let anything happen to their family.

* * *

**Well Rey, there you have it! From goofy bonding time to GIVE-ME-BACK-MY-BROTHERS-OR-SO-HELP-ME! bonding. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Don't worry the next chapter will contain the team since this is mainly about them anyways.**

**Goodnight everybody!**


	13. Under Cover

**Sorry for the long wait. couldn't come up with any ideas so i decided to look over my old notes and I couldn't believe I hadn't posted this one yet! So in this chapter, everyone is like their hero canon selves; Kon is Superboy, Megan is Miss. M, Wally is KF, Arty is Arty, Dick is Robin, Kal is Aqualad. This idea come to me during class while I was doodling and I really wanted to share it with you lovely people!**

**So here it is! Please ignore all perverted stuff. so sorry...not.**

**Don't own.**

* * *

**Under Cover**

_"I hate you."_

_"Come on. It's not that bad."_

_"Then why don't you do this!"_

_"Kaldur doesn't have the body type, dude."_

Laughter.

_"But why me? Why not Artemis or Megan!?"_

_"They are too old. The kidnappings happened between ages ten and twelve. You are the only one out of all of us that is close to those ages."_

_"Yeah Kaldur I get that. What I don't get is why**I'm dressed like a girl**!"_

**Earlier:**

The team had heard of several reports of missing girls in Gotham's neighboring city; Bludhaven. Girls between ten and twelve had gone missing near an alley downtown and police had no idea as to what happened. They had decided that, since none of the adults had taken any action, it was up to them to help. It was Kaldur's idea to have someone play decoy so they could capture the kidnapper in action.

"We need someone who is willing to play captive. Who is familiar with the way a kidnapper works behind the scenes and knows how to handle themselves in a hostage situation." He had said.

The next part had been Wally's idea. "Someone small enough to pass as a ten year old but can defend themselves id necessary. Me, Conner and Kaldur are out because we're too tall and our physique doesn't work in any way. But neither does Artemis' and unless Megan can shape shift into something smaller..."

Everyone collectively looked to Dick.

"No. No, no, no! No way!"

**Now:**

This hadn't been _exactly _Kaldur had originally planned but it was hard for even him to not laugh.

Dick was walking down the street of Bludhaven towards the alley where most of the kidnappings had happened. He was also dressed as a girl; complete with knee length skirt, pink t-shirt, running shoes and shoulder bag. Megan and Artemis had even done his hair and makeup, going as far as putting a cute little bow in Dick's hair.

Now the team was following the thirteen year old girl, secretly hiding in the crowds or on the rooftops. They kept in touch with Megan's telepathy and ear communicators.

_"You're the one who said you have undercover experience."_ Wally said mentally, looking over a newspaper.

_"I meant like civilian, covert stuff! Not like this!"_

Megan giggled from her spot on a roof, _"You look so **cute**!" _

_"Megan I swear, if you start pinching my cheeks-"_

_"Calm down Dickie bird." _Jason had asked Kaldur to tag along and was acting as a photographer (currently he was gaining blackmail to use on Dick later).

_"Guys, I'm at the alley."_

_"Good. Stay there until we regroup to our positions." _Kaldur ordered. Everyone had voted him leader.

_"Pretend you're tying your shoelace or something." _Wally suggested. Dick ignored him and pulled out his cell phone, leaning on the alley wall and pretending to be texting someone. A minute later everyone was ready. Megan, Artemis and Conner were on the rooftops while Kaldur, Wally and Jason hid near the alley enterence. Dick continued texting as he walked deeper into the alley, when someone cat whistled.

Dick nearly dropped his phone he was so startled. Kaldur eyed the teenage boy walking towards Dick from the other side of the alley. He was probably a year or two older than Kaldur and twice Dick's size. Dick moved away from the older boy, playing the part of a scarred little girl perfectly. He kept moving until his back was against the wall and the older boy towered over him with a sick smile on his face. Kaldur heard Jason growl quietly.

"So," The older boy said to Dick. Truth be told, Dick was actually freaked out by this guy. He was creepy and Dick did **not** like the look he was giving him. "What is a pretty little thing like you doing in a big bad alley?"

"Sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Dick had perfected his 'little girl voice'.

The teen grabbed Dick's chin, "I'm not a stranger. Besides, little girls like you shouldn't be out walking around alone."

Dick smacked the hand away from his face, "Leave me alone."

He started to move away but the creep grabbed his shirt collar and threw him back against the wall. Kaldur noticed the others starting to move.

_"Not yet." _He said. _"We need to make sure that this is the kidnapper first."_

The older teen grabbed a handful of Dick's hair and pressed his arm against his throat. Kaldur and Wally had to **literally **hold Jason back before he killed the teen.

"Feisty." The teen said. "I like it."

Inside, Dick was panicking. _"Guys! This creeps breath! It smells like-"_

Nobody expected what happened next.

The teen leaned down and kissed Dick on the mouth while choking him. Eww... Nobody moved. Nobody said anything. Everyone was too shocked to even think until Dick went limp and he was disconnected from the mind link.

_"He's unconscious!_"Megan panicked, breaking everyone out of their shock.

Sure enough, the older boy picked Dick up in his arms and started walking away, back down the alley.

_"Follow him."_ Kaldur ordered urgently. The confirmed kidnapper didn't go very far before a truck pulled up in front of him.

Kaldur, Wally and Jason hid behind the corner.

_"Conner," _Kaldur said. _"Can you hear this?"_

_"I'm repeating everything to Megan and Artemis. I can see three more guys and the kidnapped girls in the back of the truck."_

_"All seven?"_

_"Yeah. All unconscious too."_

Kaldur listened to the conversation between the kidnapper and the other men.

"Last one?"

The teen holding Dick nodded, "That makes eight."

The man in the truck grunted, "Cute. Put her in the back with the others. Boss is expecting us."

The young man walked around to the back and Kaldur saw an opening.

_"Conner, Wally. Stop the car but be careful of the girls."_

Wally sped off, circling the truck in a vortext and startling the driver.

"What the hell-"

Conner yelled as he landed on the hood of the truck, leaving knee deep dent marks.

_"Artemis and Megan, start pulling out hostages and get them to safety."_

_"On it."_

Kaldur stepped into action as Conner pulled the driver out of his seat, threw him into a wall then beat the poor man into next tuesday. Kaldur took out the man in the passengers seat with a single punch to the head and Wally ran over the third man. They stopped though, when the teen holding Dick put a shot gun to the boys head.

"One more move freak and I swear I'll blow this kids brains all over the ground!"

Kaldur stayed calm and glanced at Megan. She nodded, her eyes turning green and Dick was pulled away from the surprised teen.

"What the hell-" And a heavey force landed on his head, a boot plowing his face into the cement only second before Jason lifted the poor sucker by his shirt and started beating the living crap out of him.

Kal supposed he could have told Jason to stop... But he supposed it was also a good idea to let Jason blow off some steam first.

Jason dropped the beaten and bloody boy when he was unconsious, "That's for kissing my brother you creepy asshole."

* * *

**Okay I'm done with this! I was going to keep going but... No. It's better to end it here than just abuse Dick even more. Hope you enjoyed and I hope this makes up for the late update.**

**review please! BYEBYE!**


	14. Camping Trip

**And I am back! Finally starting to update more now that I have some free time!**

* * *

Camping Trip

Kladur had never been in a vehicle this large. He had only ever been in the school bus, the small 'buggy' King Orin had driven him in once and the limo after helping Dick when they met. None were as big or open as the 'RV' they were currently in. It had a hallway, two bathrooms and bedrooms, a small kitchen, dinner table and couch that pulled out into another bed, and the four car seats at the front.

"Man this thing is slow." Wally complained. "I could have run there and back twice already."

Mr. Allen looked back at his nephew, "Relax Kid. Only one more hour and we're in the clear."

"_That means two more and we're in the middle of nowhere._" Roy whispered to Kaldur.

Now Kaldur had only just met Roy hours before when Mr. Queen had introduced them as they got the RV ready to leave. Roy was about a year older than his, a little taller and with a bigger attitude. But Kaldur had liked the moment they met. Roy seemed to like him too and they had defiantly connected during the seven hour long car ride to the camp grounds. Wally was dying to get out and run around, his uncle seemed just as impatient as he was vibrating in his seat. Dick was sitting behind Barry, playing on a gaming device. Kaldur and Roy sat on the couch.

Obviously Mr. Queen, who was currently on driving duty, did not find Roy funny like Kal did.

"If you think you can get us there any faster Roy be my guest. Oh wait! That's right you don't have a full licence yet! Hahahahaaa!"

"Not funny Ollie."

There was a couple of laughs from everyone, excluding Roy of course.

Barry looked at Kaldur, "So, Kaldur, do you have your licence yet? You are seventeen right?"

"Um, no I don't have a licence."

Mr. Queen chuckled, "Maybe the both of you can take lessons from Dick. Bruce had him driving at ten years old right Dick?"

Dick looked up from his game, "What?"

**Two hours later...**

"Finally!" Wally ran out of the RV and practically threw himself at the ground and nearly running into a tree.

The camp site was fairly big, big enough for the RV, two picnic tables and a fire pit and some room to run around. Everywhere was surrounded by forest and from what Mr. Allen had told them there was a river just down the trail where they could go fishing. They all stepped out of the vehicle and stretched. It had been a long ride.

"Man I thought we'd never get here." Wally complained.

"It wasn't that bad." Dick said.

Wally rolled his eyes, "I'm not used to long trips. Especially if I'm not running there."

Behind them Mr. Queen clapped his hands, "Alright kiddo's let set up the RV and then we can get our camp on!"

Roy did a face-palm and sighed loudly. Kaldur just smiled and helped set up the campsite. From then on it was great. After setting up the RV, Dick and Wally tried making lunch. Surprisingly Dick was a good cook, though Wally somehow managed to burn an egg while boiling it. From there Oliver had to call Bruce and Orin to confirm that they had arrived safely and there was no need to send a rescue helicopter. Later Oliver took Roy and Kaldur out to cut some fire wood. It had been a good bonding experience in Kal's opinion. Both he and Roy had profoundly expressed their hatred for being babied by the adults and had shared a few laughs when telling each other about their equally crazy guardians. Kaldur also found out that Roy knew Artemis and that his adopted father, Oliver Queen whom Kal had seen at the parent-teacher conference, also acted as an uncle figure towards Kaldur's blond friend. Both Roy and Kaldur had also agreed about the secret love going on between a certain red haired speedster and a blond archer.

By the time they got back Barry was prepping for dinner and the kids were allowed to go off and explore for a while. They ended up by the creek skipping stones. Kaldur was very good at it.

"Dude five in a row! How are you doing that!?" Wally couldn't get a single skip.

Kaldur shrugged and threw another rock. "We actually do not have this game in Poseidonis. Since it is _under_ water. But we do have a game similar."

Dick threw a rock, "Asterous."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"What the heck is 'asterous'?" Wally questioned. Even Kaldur had never heard of that word.

"Its the opposite of disaster. You know how disaster mean bad so the opposite of disaster must be aster which means good."

Kaldur's head hurt. "I-I don't get it."

Roy placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nobody does. Dick's been screwing with the english language since he was ten. Dives Jay and I crazy."

"That's where I remember you from!" Wally yelled. He, like Kaldur, had just met Roy. Kaldur thought for a moment, he too had remembered Roy from somewhere. And Roy had just mentioned Jay, which could be Dick's older brother. And when they had met Jason, he had said he was going to Roy's later.

Roy smirked, "Yeah. Jason and I have been friends for a while. Speaking of Jay..." Suddenly Roy had Dick in a head-lock and threw him into the creek. "Jay gave me twenty bucks to do that."

"Dude! Not cool!" Dick yelled from the water. Wally got down off a hanging branch and went to help Dick, until Roy kicked him in too.

"Roy you jerk!" Wally yelled. He ran out of the water at Flash speed and was suddenly behind Roy. The older boy instinctively grabbed Kaldur as Wally ran all three of them into the creek. All four boys now soaked to the bone in the creek. Dick grabbed Roy by the shoulders as he and Wally dog-piled on him in the water. This turned into a free for all as each boy splashed the other; Kaldur winning by far as the other three were no match for an Atlantian in water.

About ten minutes later, Barry showed up at the creek to see four tired boys laying in the turf, panting with wide smiles on their faces.

An hour later, the sun was setting and everyone was eating hamburgers.

"Great burgers Uncle Barry." Wally said between bites. He and Mr. Allen were on their fifth burger and still going.

"Thanks kid. After this though we'll get the fire going and we can finally have some s'mores."

Kal looked up from his burger. "Some more of what?"

"S'more's dude." Dick explained. "It's basically a rosted marshmallow with chocolate stuffed between two graham crackers."

"Oh... What is a marshmallow?"

"No one really knows. But they are delicious and gooy."

"Oh."

Once Barry and Oliver had the fire going it was almost eleven o'clock. They weren't very good at it. But Kaldur enjoyed his s'mores none the less. It had been one of the best things he had ever eaten and loved them so much he and Wally had a contest to see who could eat more. Of course both boys got big time stomach ache later. Barry and Oliver settled on some beers while the boys went inside the RV to make hot chocolate and change into pajamas. Roy had pulled out the bed from the couch so they could put on a movie while Kaldur made the hot chocolate and popcorn. He also made a large bowl just for Wally.

Roy had changed into some red and white striped PJ bottoms, leaving his chest bare. Kaldur had seen no reason to change since he usually slept in his clothes. Wally stepped out of one of the bedrooms with his arms full of pillows. He was wearing red and yellow PJ's with little lightning bolts on it.

Wally dropped the pillows onto the bed. "So we decide on a movie yet?"

Kaldur poured the popcorn into the bowls. "I believe Dick was picking out the movie."

And as it so happened Dick was walking out of the second bedroom, three movies in his hands.

"Okay so we have ZombieLand, Ten Thousand Leagues Under The Sea or Star Wars. My votes on Star Wars."

No body answered back.

"Guys? What?"

Wally looked at his friend sceptically. "Dude, what's with the shirt?"

Dick looked very puzzled. "What's wrong with my shirt?"

Even Kal thought it was strange. Dick was wearing grey track pants, which was normal. But the shirt kind of bothered him. For one, it was about two sizes too big. It was also black with a red Superman symbol. Kaldur had only seen one other person wear that shirt.

"Dude is that Conners?"

"Yeah so?"

Roy sighed. "Dick why do you have one of Conner's shirts?"

"What? Bruce and I went on a business trip with Conner and Mr. Kent and I forgot my pajamas so Kon lent me one of his shirts. Then a bunch of ninja showed up to kidnapp us or something and we beat them up and I never got around to giving it back." Dick said blushing.** (A/N: didn't think I'd get some aster in did ya!?HAHAHAAAA!)**

There was a collective 'ohhhh' in the RV.

So everyone settled in for watching Star Wars and eating popcorn and drinking hot chocolate. Roy had to explain some things to Kaldur when he got confused about the whole 'jedi and empire' thing, but Kal enjoyed the movie none the less. Later everyone settled in; Oliver and Barry having one bedroom and bunkbed, Roy and Kaldur taking the other while Dick and Wally shared the pull out. Kal could hear the two younger boys telling jokes and laughing until they fell asleep, all while he could hear the two adults snoring in the other room.

"Night buddy." Roy said from the top bunk.

"Goodnight my friend." Kaldur answered back.

* * *

**eeeeeeeek! This took far too long and now its late and I am tired! this was so cute to write. me and my friend, Dream-scape, came up with the Conner's shirt scene while I was in Quebec and I loved it so much! It was so cute! plus I saw a pic of it on Tumblr and couldn't resist! Hope you all liked it and I fianlly got some Roy/Kaldur friendship in! Hopefully I will update again soon but sometimes ideas just take a long time to surface... oh well. please review and I will see you next time!**

**byebye! 3**


	15. Kute Kids 1

**Its late and I'm supposed to be getting ready for bed but I'm writing this cuz im not tired! Basically cute, little team members as precious babies/kids reminiscing on how they grew up.**

**And without further ado! **

**Don't own!**

* * *

**Conner**

Being the son of a famous reporter and an alien isn't as easy as it looks. For starters they had to keep his powers a secret (not easy btw since he kept flying around the apartment naked) from the neighbours and family friends. Of course those in the hero community, like Mr. Wayne who was Clark's best friend, who knew about the Kents knew about Conner. Bruce even brought Jason over to play once but they had to leave early since Jason kept smacking Conner on the head and making him cry. Lois was not happy. Conner went to Metropolis elementary where he met his friend Kyle, who's guardian just happened to be a certain test pilot/galactic police officer by the name of Hal. After Kyle moved to Cost City to live with Mr. Jordon and his girlfriend Conner spent a summer at his grandparents farm in Smallville, Kanas. Martha and John were ecstatic to see their grandson again and John showed Conner, or Kon as Clark sometimes called him, how to operate a tractor while Martha simply spoiled the boy with cookies and cake and a football that Clark used to play with in high school. It was then that Conner told his father that he wanted to play football when he grew up. And once Conner reached high school, the first thing he did was sign up for the football team, easily making quarterback and later team captain(in his last year he would throw the winning pass). That was also the year he met Megan, a giggly red haired girl who caught Conner's eye in his first period math class. He asked her out to the freshmen prom and they've been happy ever since.

**Wally**

When Wally was born, the first thing his father did was call his sister, Iris, and told her that she was an aunt. Iris later told them that she had screamed loudly, startling Barry Allen, her husband, who ran out of the bathroom with shaving cream on his face and freaking out about why Iris was screaming. They drove to the hospital soon after and Iris had burst through the door with three nurses on her heels as she kissed Mary and congratulated her brother on their baby boy. After Wally, age thirteen, conducted the same experiment that his uncle and Jay Garrick had done to gain their super-speed powers, the kid hadn't stopped bothering Barry until he _finally_ said ok and agreed to train him. Later Barry and Wally's parents had agreed with Bruce that Wally could got to Gotham Academy courtesy of a science scholarship. There Wally met Megan and Conner in his first year. He also met Artemis Crock but he didn't really like her at first. She was bossy, loud and totally bummed his day. But she was Megan's friend so he put up with her. That is until recently when he developed a big crush on her...

**Megan**

Growing up on Mars was different than Earth. Megan has twenty brothers and sisters so she got easily misplaced in the crowd. Once she got lost at the zoo and she had to ask around for a group of girls that looked like her. Of course since most maritans look alike in their natural forms nobody could help her. So she would wait in the zoo until her Uncle came and found her. She had cried and sobbed into his chest while he held her, sending her soothing thoughts through their telepathy. He then took her home, where she begged him not to go. But he would always promise to come back. So about twenty martian years later, when J'onn came back from his frequent trips to Earth, M'gann asked if he would take her with him. After a few hundred times of asking M'gann's Uncle had finally agreed to take her to Earth. After a few months of adjusting to Earths culture, M'gann had convinced her Uncle to enroll her in a high school. Bruce Wayne, apparently a good friend of J'onn J'onzz/ John Jones, had offered her a cheerleading scholarship and M'gann had jumped at the chance. She was glad she had too. Since that was where she met Conner...

* * *

**I am going to stop here just cuz I haven't updated this in a while. I will post more cute childhood stories later.**

ENJOY!

BYBYE


End file.
